Super Hot SP Revamped
by NightcatMau
Summary: To comply with the laws that be these stories had the lyrics stripped out and you honestly can't tell the difference. Well OK, you can but let's make the best out of me still writing, yes? Rated M. Mature readers only, please. Valguine, Ghastkyrie, Valdug
1. Chapter 1

**All My Loving- Valguine**

* * *

A/N: I do not own Valkyrie, Billy-ray, Tanith or Darquesse. This is set after the novels so Val is in her 20s at least. A bazillion thanks to **FlawDiamonds **for agreeing to do a songfic to the same song. We only agreed on a song. So we have no idea as to pairing until we both launch. "All My Loving" is a song by The Beatles of course. And yeah, my Billy-Ray still talks funny.

* * *

Valkyrie closed her eyes as Billy-Ray held her close. Then his lips were on hers. She didn't want to kiss him at first. He was going away tomorrow, leaving on a job he insisted she couldn't know about and was not invited on. But her sweet Texan's lips were insistent and he was murmuring a lover's words of encouragement to her as he stroked her long brown hair.

"That's it, little darlin'. Nice and gentle-like." His lips were warm and sweet and he smelled of soil and good cologne. Billy-Ray's hands started to roam and she reached up to remove his sunglasses, a gesture that always took him by surprise. "Little darlin', my sweetest Irish rose, I love you." He managed, and she could tell his heart was breaking as well.

Valkyrie started to kiss his face every so slowly, tracing the hard angles with a feathery touch. Billy-Ray tilted his head back and leaned further back into the sofa pulling Valkyrie with him. She straddled into his lap as his hands settled on her waist, his grip strong and sure.

All she wanted was for this moment to last forever because she had a good idea she'd never see her beloved Billy-Ray again. She wondered briefly what she was even doing with him. Hadn't he belonged to Tanith? But somehow years after the war he'd turned up in Ireland alone.

Now she opened his suit jacket, wanting to touch him all over, to show him how very much she was in love with him. She felt his muscles bunch at her touch as they always did as if he still expected them to be trading blows instead of caresses.

She didn't even know how or why they'd crossed the line from enemies to lovers, but then Billy-Ray had never been all that right in the head. But then, neither had she. Billy-Ray shrugged out of the jacket obligingly, rewarding her with a smile that made her heart melt.

He held her gaze with his eyeless sockets and the loving warmth she could feel from his gaze brought a smile to her face. "I love you, you know that. Refuse the hit." She urged softly.

"I can't, little darlin', you know that." He replied, then he was distracting her with his mouth and she let him.

Billy-Ray was urging her on, his hands tracing patterns on her back, his fingers running through her hair while he refused to break the kiss, and she thought she tasted salty tears. Then it was her leading, delving into the hidden mysteries of his mouth while she unbuttoned his shirt ever so slowly, an action that still made him tremble.

Then his shirt was off for her and only for her, and she was finding all the spots she knew he wanted kissed, Billy-Ray groaning his encouragement through gritted teeth. Her hands worked up and down his amazingly silky smooth skin, seemingly hungry to remember every inch of him for all time.

Then they were kissing again as he worked his gentle hands up under her top, smiling into the kiss, drawing a laugh when he tickled her playfully. "Billy-Ray! Stop!" Valkyrie laughed, but he was having too much fun to listen as usual.

He tumbled her backwards into the main part of the sofa, both of them laughing. They were in love and they deserved better than just this moment, but just this moment was all they had. The tickles became caresses, then he was lifting her top ever so slowly, looking at her for permission.

Valkyrie nodded and a grinning Billy-Ray started to kiss her bared midriff, his hands as hungry as ever for her. She remembered all the times those same hands had grabbed her as he pulled her underground and repressed a sharp cry. They'd wasted so much time fighting.

He seemed to notice her sorrow because he was up to meet her instantly, his strong arms around her as he kissed her ever so gently. Valkyrie couldn't stop her tears then and he was holding her. "Hush now, little darlin'. You know I got no choice in the matter. Got myself roped into this and I don't see no way out of it. I truly wish I did."

Valkyrie nodded bravely. There was no way out. Billy-Ray was a man with a past, and debts he owed to the wrong kind of people. Now he had to pay those debts. He was kissing her again, sweetly insistent, trying to distract her and she let him, focusing only on the sensation and the delicious feeling it gave her in the pit of her stomach.

She stretched underneath him, undulating slightly in a way she knew made him crave more of her, and now his kisses and caresses were becoming heated and he'd managed to ever so gently tease her top away from her, grinning at her like he always did.

Valkyrie smiled at him coyly. "See anything you like, my Hitman Deluxe?" She asked and he laughed in delight at her teasing.

"I believe I do, little darlin'. I believe I do." He replied, his hands touching her bare skin in reverent circles, the backs barely brushing her bra as he made slow sensual passes. Valkyrie cried out and he was placing cooling kisses in the wake of the fires his hands were starting. Valkyrie arched her back, attempting to hurry him along but he only grinned and pulled back.

"I- There is one way out, little darlin'. But I am a Southern gentleman and I'd never ask a lady-"

Valkyrie grinned then caught him in a massive hug of relief. "Of course! I can go Darquesse whenever I want now. I'd _love _to come on the hit with you, Billy-Ray. Please take me, please?"

He smiled, handing her her shirt and shrugging back into his. "Well seein' as how we are newlyweds and never got us a proper honeymoon, why not?" The laughed together then, the future suddenly much brighter and longer than either had dared dream.

* * *

Not sure if that was hot or sweet. It sure was something though, wasn't it?


	2. Break of Dawn- Ghastkyrie

**Break of Dawn- Ghastkyrie**

* * *

A/N: I don't own Ghastly, Valkyrie, China or Skulduggery. If you don't like Ghastkyrie, don't read. This chapter cools things down a bit to mix more sweet romance in.

* * *

I could feel my heart pounding every time Ghastly appeared and now I was in his shop on a beautiful morning, waiting for him to finish a piece of tailoring. What was I doing here with a man I wanted to kiss, a man I wanted to take me in his arms? That's right, his beloved van broke down and he'd needed a ride to work. Trust Skulduggery to be out of town that day.

I watched his strong sure hands as he finished the vest he was working with. I wanted to be brave enough to reach out and touch those hands, to take them in mine. He finished quickly, holding up his work to examine it with obvious pride. Ghastly folded the vest neatly and took it to another table were he laid it down beside other magical clothes he tailored.

He flashed me a grin and my heart sped up. Ghastly had been ringing to check on my every day now that Skulduggery was off on his own adventure, and every time I'd found excuses to keep him on as long as possible. Now we had a long ride ahead and I couldn't wait. "I can't begin to thank you enough, Valkyrie. I'm happy you agreed to come out so early, I've been looking forward to taking you to breakfast."

I grinned and led the way outside to my classic convertible. It was an alluring cherry red and looked like it had just come off the showroom floor. Ghastly whistled in appreciation. "She's beautiful, Val. You must be proud of her." He said setting a hand on my shoulder and I grinned at him then fished my keys out of my pocket.

"She's my baby. Want to drive?" I asked offering Ghastly the keys and his face lit up with a delighted grin. He took the keys and as our hands touched he smiled at me, then he was drawing me into his arms for an unexpected kiss which I was only too happy to return.

Ghastly's lips were incredibly tender as they pressed into mine and it felt wonderful to be in his arms, they were strong as they wrapped around me, sheltering, protective. My hands were roaming up and down his strong back, drawing contented sighs when he pulled away slightly to look at me, bringing a hand up to caress my face. "I'm in love with you, Valkyrie." He breathed, and the expression on his face melted my heart, he was terrified of rejection.

"I'm in love with you too, Ghastly. You wouldn't be driving my car otherwise." I teased, drawing us both back to the present. He rewarded me with a massive grin then had lifted me up off my feet and deposited me gently on the passenger side before I could protest. Lord, that man was strong.

Ghastly drove well and almost with reverence. He truly appreciated being with me and I liked that. We had the top down and it was wonderful being with the man who loved me. Soon enough we were pulling up to a retro diner, a perfect fit for the car. Ghastly looked over at me smiling. "I got rid of the facade as soon as I found out what China did to Skulduggery's family, so a haven for mages is the best I can do."

"Ghastly, it looks wonderful, and I appreciate you taking me out." I said and meant it. Ghastly rewarded my thanks with a lingering kiss, then he was getting out, holding up a hand so I'd wait for him to get my door.

We got a booth in a corner where he could feel relaxed. People often stared at Ghastly openly because of the scars that covered his face. I hadn't been much better when we first met, but he'd never scared or repulsed me. He had a sweet nature, a desire to provide for and protect his friends that had made me smitten with him a long time ago.

Ghastly looked at me after we'd placed our orders and he took my hand in his, his thumb caressing the top of my hand in lazy circles. He was like that for the whole meal, giving me choice morsels from his plate, making small talk, being utterly charming and he didn't even seem to know it.

He took me in his arms again and kissed me when we reached the car. "Come into work with me, please? Consider it an extended date." He asked and I grinned and nodded happily in reply. He wanted me with him. I let his drive again, I honestly didn't mind since I could watch his muscles work underneath his work shirt. Besides even with his collar up and fedora on his pleasure in getting to drive the car was clear. Ghastly looped an arm around me holding me close as he drove, and I let myself melt into him.

When we got to his office he got me settled into the small couch he'd had installed and slept on when he worked late. The leather was a wonderful marbled brown and buttery soft as I sank into it. Ghastly smiled over at me as he got his papers in order. "Tea?" He asked and I nodded.

In no time at all he'd brought over tea for both of us and set it down looking deep into my eyes. Then his arms were around me, and his lips found mine taking the kiss deeper this time in a way that made us both shiver. I sighed into the kiss, and I could feel him smile.

Ghastly had wrapped his arms around me and although I was ready to go further, he broke the kiss to look at me. "I love you, Valkyrie. But I don't know if I can please you. I've never-" He broke off with a blush and I realized what he was saying. I giggled as he sat back and looked at him.

"What makes you think I have? I'm not ever ready for that yet. But you didn't have to stop kissing me." Ghastly smiled in relief and took me in his arms again, moving much slower in his attentions now, leaning me back into the buttery soft couch until he was propped on his elbows gazing down at me adoringly.

Then he was up and off to his paperwork and I figured I was going to like this relationship just fine.


	3. Walk this Way- Valduggery

**Walk this Way- Valduggery**

* * *

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery or Valkyrie. This is after the novels so she is 23 at least, you pervs. A billion thanks goes out to FlawDiamonds for inspiring this with her super hot collection of songfics. "Walk This Way" is a crossover song by RUN-DMC and Aerosmith.

* * *

Skulduggery Pleasant gripped the steering wheel of the Bentley tightly. He hadn't felt like this in over four centuries, and at first he'd thought he was going crazy. Just having Valkyrie in the car made his senses swim, and it was only by being rather rude that he was keeping a frigid distance between them.

He hated doing that to her, it broke his heart to be so cold. But he was in love with her. He, a living abomination was in love, and had been for a very long time. He knew she'd only have horror at his touch, it could be no other way, so now he'd hurt her to keep from putting his arms around her.

He'd already insulted her jacket when he had visions of unzipping it ever so slowly, placing skeletal kisses of worshipful adoration teasingly down her lithe body. The thought of his gloved hands being free to roam her body made him groan and he coasted the Bentley to the shoulder of the road.

He shed his disguise and shot her a helpless look, his shoulder heaving upwards, unable to contain his desire to be with the woman he loved. "Valkyrie, I love you." Skulduggery breathed, trembling at his own boldness. He had to control himself though, this was Valkyrie for God's sake. Valkyrie who was currently tugging his tie and trying to pull him over to her side of the Bentley where she'd already reclined her seat.

"I love you too, Skulduggery." She murmured and Skulduggery went in wonder, all too happy to start a feverish kiss with her, enjoying the way her soft lips felt against his teeth, then she parted those lips and for a moment he felt teeth against teeth, a teasing feeling of bone against bone and his whole skeletal frame shook.

"Skulduggery, I love you." She murmured, then Valkyrie was grazing her teeth against his jaw while her hands teased and probed. Warm and heavenly to be touched with they were rubbing his chest up and down in an inviting fashion through his suit jacket and he thought he'd die all over again.

Then she had him out of his suit jacket, and her touch became more intense and he was helpless to resist when she pulled his skull back down and her sweet tongue began to caress his teeth and maxilla. He wanted her so badly, and now he was having her, his sweet Valkyrie.

"Valkyrie." He murmured as he pulled back so he could act out his fantasy of pulling down the zipper to her jacket ever so slowly, leaving teasing skeletal kisses and fevered nips in its wake in a way that had her gasping in delight and repeating his name while her hands stroked his skull in seductive passes.

He came to the end of the zipper, gave the gentlest nip to the bared line of flesh of her midriff, then started snaking his gloved hands up inside her t-shirt, being thankful that she always had her seat back as far as possible so he had plenty of room to work with.

Valkyrie had freed herself of her jacket and tried to pull Skulduggery up to lie flush on top of her, but he teasingly evaded her until she locked her legs around him, bringing their hips flush together. The movement made then both cry out, then he was pulling back, come to his senses, on his side of the Bentley.

Valkyrie looked over at him adoringly. "You didn't have to stop, I've wanted to be with you for a long time." She said happily and her words made him tremble as he adjusted his hat and tie.

"Be that as it may, Valkyrie, I do indeed love you, and won't have our first time making love be in the Bentley."

"But we were making love and we were in the Bentley." She said, trying her best to look inviting and it was working.

Skulduggery shook his head. "Jacket please, thank you. I mean it, Valkyrie. That was too far to go for the first time I so much as kissed you. But I honestly didn't know that I could feel this way about anyone. You have my apologies."

Valkyrie smiled at him, bringing her seat back up to it's normal position. There were happy tears in her eyes. "Skulduggery, that is the sweetest thing you've ever said to me, thank you." And she was placing a chaste kiss on his cheek that he could feel everywhere at once.

He smiled over at her fondly, knowing she could see the expression. "As you are a young independent woman I have no one else to ask, so I'll as you. May I court you, Valkyrie Cain?"

Valkyrie smiled happily. "Yes, Skulduggery Pleasant, yes you may."

* * *

Should I be ashamed or proud of myself? Not sure. Comments, pairing suggestions welcome.


	4. King and Lionheart- Valduggery

**King and Lionheart- Valduggery**

* * *

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery or Valkyrie. This is set after the novels so she is in her 20s at least. A million thanks to **Im The Sweet** for challenging me to use the song "King and Lionheart" by Of Monsters And Men. Oh, yes, I am indeed hard enough.

* * *

Valkyrie's heart was pounding out of her chest. She'd evaded Skulduggery for a few cases, but typical of her demanding partner and best friend he'd just rung her late at night and told her to be ready in fifteen minutes. Now he'd figure out the truth, he'd see it in her face.

She got ready, trying not to think of how she'd like to kiss him, and oh so much more. So many times she's wanted to learn the magic spell that would get those gloves off those long tapered fingers so she could explore them to her heart's content, them have them explore her. The thought made her tremble both with longing and with shame. Was it so wrong to be in love with a skeleton?

Valkyrie knew as she got in the Bentley she had to make the first move. Skulduggery was in a foul mood, to the point where she was afraid he'd bite her if she tried to kiss him. His teeth looked fierce as they clenched together.

Teeth? The detective in her kicked in. She could see his teeth because he wasn't wearing his disguise. His skull glowed softly in the moonlight as they drove and she didn't dare mention the lapse on his part. But she could admire his skull now, the masculine sweep of the bones, the handsome ruggedness to it that made her long to kiss each bone in turn, seeking to know if he could feel the pleasure she wanted to impart.

Valkyrie looked away, but he'd caught her glance and pulled to the side of the road and parked. He gestured for her to get out and she did and he followed her. They were in a wooded area, and Skulduggery seemed to find a path into the woods as if by magic.

He'd led her in a ways when he suddenly turned and took her in his arms. Valkyrie gasped in delight and he tilted his skull. "You're sure about this?" He asked, his velvety voice making her heart lurch and she nodded, unable to speak.

Then his teeth were on her lips, gently, tenderly, and he was running his gloved hands up and down her arms, as her own arms seemed to wrap around his neck of their own accord. Skulduggery sighed contentedly as the action pressed her chest into his ribcage, then his hands were pressing her body flush to his.

Skulduggery was walking her backwards, intensifying the kiss yet remaining tender, then he was running his gloved hands over her body freely, bringing them up to tease her by pulling in the zipper of her hooded jacket, and she shed it for him, even if the autumn woods were cool.

"That's my girl." He purred, then he produced fire that hung in a ring around them, warming her skin, but not nearly as much as his now ungloved hands were. The sight of those longed for fingers was heavenly beyond words and her whole body trembled with the desire to be touched. Valkyrie couldn't contain herself. She gripped his shoulders and cried out as bony fingers found their way underneath her t-shirt.

Skulduggery pulled back abruptly. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" His voice was gentle, full of concern.

"Are you daft? You're the first man to ever get that far." She replied, trying to put his hands back.

"Oh. And skeleton not man, if you please. I have my pride." But there was laughter in his seductive whisper and he was kissing her again, this time with gentle nips to her lips that made her shiver. Valkyrie had managed to open the front of trench coat (of all the nights he'd wear one he'd pick the night she wanted him not to) and he shrugged it off and let it fall to the forest floor.

Then he was drawing her down gently to lay beside him on the coat, not breaking the kiss, and somehow the flames went with them. Not that Valkyrie really cared as Skulduggery was teasing her, opening his jaws ever so slightly so she could slip just the tip of her tongue inside, getting a growl of desire from him.

They felt miles from anywhere, from the best friends and partners they always had been as they caressed one another, but her skeletal lover didn't seem to mind as he rolled her underneath him, then pinned her down, a rather wicked expression on his skeletal features.

"Well, well. Now what will you do, hmm?" He asked with a purr.

"Wait for my handsome skeleton prince to come rescue me." Valkyrie answered, and he rewarded her with a lingering kiss. "I really do love him, you know." She said, and he murmured her name softly in reply as she stroked his skull. "He's handsome and brave, and rather dashing." She added sweetly and he chuckled softly.

"And if he wanted to make love to you tonight, Valkyrie Cain, and the next night, and the next night after that, forevermore, what then?"

"Until the end." She responded and the look that passed over his skeletal features was beatific.

"Until the end." He agreed.

* * *

**That was fun! **


	5. I Want You- Jackyrie

**I Want You- Jackyrie**

* * *

A/N: I don't own Springheeled Jack or Valkyrie. This is after the novels, yadda, yadda. The song "Michelle" is by The Beatles. It fits this pairing perfectly.

* * *

I landed on the rooftop easily. So much had changed after the Sanctuary war, after everything that had followed. I didn't know how or why he'd come back, only that he had. So against my better judgment I hadn't fought him when we met in London, circling him instead, watching him warily. The man had saved my life once, but seemed to have regretted it at every encounter after.

He was silhouetted against the full moon, looking down at the street of London, no doubt choosing the night's prey. There was no changing that the man was a homicidal maniac. I sighed and he turned to face me, a wicked grin splitting his face.

"'ello, poppet, you look ravishin' tonight." Springheeled Jack purred, strolling towards me, that massive grin only growing.

"Hello, Jack. You look handsome as always." I said with a smile and he seemed pleased. "Not interrupting a hunt am I?" I asked and he shook his mishappen head.

"Nah, just lookin' is all. Didn't expect to see you 'ere tonight, my lovely." He stepped closer seemingly unsure of himself. Then his arms were around me and he was kissing me like he always did, full of passion yet gently.

I returned the kiss, enjoying the way his lips worked against mine and wound my arms around his neck. Jack lifted me off the ground then broke the kiss to hold me up and away from him, giving me the sensation of flying as he turned in a full circle, laughing. But he brought me back down to safety as he always did, then held me close before letting me go.

Jack looked at me fondly. "Climb on board then, I'll take you to see the sights." I didn't have to be asked twice. Soon I was clinging securely to his back and Jack was off and running, then leaping from one rooftop to the next.

No one knew London quite the way this terror of the town did, and he knew of places he liked to take me most mages wouldn't have stepped foot in. They weren't dangerous, or seedy, just poor. But in these places vendors plied their trades well into the night, and soon we were strolling together at street level, Jack buying us an impromptu dinner.

"How long you thinkin' of stayin' love?" Jack asked as we walked. I looked at him, choosing my words carefully. Jack was a sweetheart with women and he couldn't handle the teasing another man would.

"However long you want me to stay, Jack." I said and his eyes lit up.

"They're goin' figure out you ain't doin' your job proper like, what then?" He asked and he was right. For some reason the English Sanctuary had wanted me there, claiming I'd be the best person to catch Jack. So far I'd managed to fail miserably, telling them he was far too good a fighter and swift to catch.

But they'd figure out the truth soon if they hadn't already. Our dinner finished we found a bench and sat. I looked at Jack then spoke. "I thought of that. I already told them to get someone else. That you're just too clever for me to catch. I'm sure they know something is wrong of course, just not what."

Jack nodded. "Because who would figure on the two of us bein' sociable and everythin'? Still can't figure out that one myself, not that I mind, poppet." Jack's head suddenly snapped up. "We've been followed." He said, and his eyes were already blazing like lamps and he was up and ready to fight.

I rose beside him, laughing as I massed my shadows. "Ready to make some mischief, Jack?" I asked and he giggled the high-pitched giggle he had in reply. There were four agents, not nearly enough to capture both of us.

I used my shadows to whip a broken piece of concrete into the midsection of the first coming at me and he stumbled backwards into his partner, both of them falling. Jack was fighting the two other agents. It didn't take long before the were in a senseless heap.

I barely had time to realize he'd resisted killing them when I was on his back once more and he was leaping powerfully up the sides of two buildings, working his way back to the rooftops where he was the undisputed prince of London.

We he was sure we were safe he easily swung me forwards into his arms for a lingering kiss while I let my hands explore inside his suit jacket. Jack shivered in delight, intensifying the kiss to a point where I heard a roaring sound in my ears and saw a bright light.

His hands skimmed my body reverently, and then he was walking me backwards, until I came to rest against the small brick structure that must have capped a stairwell. I ran my fingers through his wildly tousled hair, knocking his to battered top hat to the ground, but Jack didn't seem to mind.

This had been building up for weeks for both of us, neither of us admitting our feeling until now. Jack pulled away. "Come away with me then, to some place safe. Let me protect the woman I love." He cupped my face gently with one hand, his eyes pleading with me to stay.

"I will, Jack. I love you." He was kissing me again, tenderly, gently, when the door to the roof opened and two more agents were running towards us. But no one ruled London the way Jack did, and we were off in an instant, both of us laughing as we left our pursuers far behind.

* * *

Aww. Don't care whatcha think. I likes 'em together. If you don't, too bad! And yes Jack managed to get his beloved top hat before they happy couple took of.


	6. Give It Up- Duskyrie

**Give It Up- Duskyrie**

* * *

A/N: I don't own Dusk, Valkyrie or Skulduggery. Val is a freaking adult, calm down already. Thanks to **Hellsgun EmmortalDead** for the review. Thanks to the **Guest** who reviewed and suggested this pairing. Your wish is my command. "Give it Up" is a song by Evelyn´´Champagne King´´ from the 1980's movie "Fright Night". It is freaking awesome and you should have a listen while reading. (Sorry for the repost!)

* * *

Out of all the stupid things she had done, Valkyrie figured this was the stupidest. She'd not only saved her mortal enemy when she'd found him unconscious and another vampire about to kill him, but she'd shadow-walked the pair of them to a hideout even Skulduggery didn't know about. She'd grabbed a duffel bag from the hall closet first, tossing in all the syringes and vials of his hemlock and wolfsbane mixture she could find and adding the jars of dark red liquid she did not want to question the origin of she found in his fridge.

Now the vampire lay helpless on the couch in the living room of the shabby home in the country she used as a hideaway and she wondered what she had been thinking. He was a vampire, for God's sake. It would have been better to let the other vampire kill him instead of decapitating it.

But Dusk had already been unconscious and Valkyrie had felt he might have been the victim for once. She wished now she had brought some chains with her. Maybe she could leave him here. But Dusk stirred and locked his dark eyes onto her. He sat up with a groan, holding his head in his hands. "Syringe. Now." He ground out through gritted teeth and Valkyrie wordlessly handed him one, rather glad the jars of liquid were already in her fridge.

Valkyrie watched him inject himself. Almost immediately he seemed to have recovered and he stood with an eerie grace, fixing her with his dark gaze. "Tell me, Valkyrie, Cain, why would you help me? I can think of no reason to come to my house, even under invitation, than to kill me."

Valkyrie tried to look away, but his gaze was too mesmerizing. "Because you did invite me, Dusk. You said you wanted peace between us."

"And you accept?" His gaze was smoldering now, and Valkyrie could only nod in reply. Dusk walked towards her, then held out a hand to her. Valkyrie rose to take it and Dusk easily pulled her into his arms.

"I can hear your heat beating, the blood racing through your veins. I still remember biting you, the taste of you-" Dusk said, lowering his head to brush her neck softly with his lips. Valkyrie shivered and he laughed softly.

Dusk raised one had in an elegant gesture and the radio came on softly. "There's something about you, about your blood. You're so very tempting." Then he was kissing her and although she supposed she shouldn't she returned the kiss.

Dusk hands worked slowly up and down her body as the music poured into the room and Valkyrie realized he'd wanted a lot more than a peace agreement. Dusk laughed into his kiss. "Of course I did, and you know I did. We have a connection. You're meant to be my mate. But I'm not going to bite you until you're _begging_ me to."

So he could still be cruel. But there was a fire underneath Valkyrie's skin. Dusk had an unearthly, inhuman beauty even with the scar she'd given him that left her breathless and a magnetism she'd felt from the first moment she'd seem him. She knew it couldn't end well, they'd never work out, but tonight she didn't care.

Dusk pulled away to look at her. "Enough for tonight. We have all the time in the world, you and I."

* * *

The next day Valkyrie awoke slightly groggy from her encounter to find Dusk stretched out on the bed beside her. She froze, then realized he looked thoughtful, not vengeful. Memories of their encounter the night before came to her and she closed her eyes with a groan.

She didn't need Dusk here right now. The black attire he wore accented his tall, lean body, and as he ran a lazy hand up and down her body the lengthened nails only made her want to be back in his arms. Dusk, seemingly aware of her thoughts smiled.

"You've put us in an interesting position. You killed a vampire last night, saving my life. I am therefore indebted to you. According to our code you are in no danger as we do not kill our own kind, but alas, we also don't mingle with _humans_." The sensual way he said humans started a fire underneath her skin, but Dusk was off the bed and to the door before she could kiss him. "Later." He said, smiling, showing her a hint of fangs that made her dizzy with desire.

* * *

All that day Dusk have toyed with her. He'd found a goblet, she didn't even know where, and was drinking what he explained to her was a blood substitute that enhanced a vampire's strength in his human form. He drank slowly, seeming to know her eyes were watching his full sensual mouth.

He flicked out his tongue to catch a stray droplet and Valkyrie flushed bright red drawing an amused laugh from Dusk. "You'll be begging by tonight you, know. You'll _need_ me to turn you. Already you are answering my call, yielding to me. Your on fire to be touched, by nightfall you will give in and become my mate." He gave her a wicked smile and Valkyrie knew he was right.

At nightfall Dusk was even more hypnotic than usual. Again he turned on the radio and called her to him silently, dominating her will. Valkyrie went to him eagerly, giving into the caresses she'd been longing for. Dusk drew small cries of pleasure from her as his hands roamed her body and Valkyrie found herself returning his ministrations heatedly.

Then he was behind her, swaying sensually, his arms wrapped around her. Valkyrie arched her back into him, unable to deny his call any longer. "Dusk, please. Turn me." She begged. She didn't resist as he brushed back her hair and placed his fangs teasingly against her neck. She needed this! She pressed her neck into his fangs and felt his control break.

Dusk sank his fangs into her, drawing a cry from them both. He drank deeply, then withdrew his teeth. His eyes looked entirely black, and she thought he was going to turn now and destroy her, but as he held a hand to her wounds Valkyrie felt the bleeding stop. Dusk closed his eyes in pleasure then held her to him, resuming dancing as if nothing had happened.

"Two nights, my dearest Valkyrie, then you are mine for eternity." He murmured in her ear and Valkyrie answered him with a kiss, eager for eternity by his side.

* * *

**I don't know about you, but I enjoyed myself.**


	7. Fever- Ghastkyrie

**Fever- Ghastkyrie**

* * *

A/N: I don't own Ghastly or Val, she is in her 20s, you know the drill. I'm getting conflicting requests as to heat level here, so here's another cool off chapter. Many thanks to **DarkAntidote** and **mysterious guest** for the review of Chapter 6. "Fever" is a song by Peggy Lee. According to his bio on the US site Ghastly loves blues to work to and jazz for relaxing. Oh this loosely follows the story from the first Ghastkyrie.

* * *

I was half asleep in Ghastly's office, my eyes closed, waiting on him to return when I felt his strong hands start to massage my shoulders. He placed kisses down my neck and I felt butterflies inside. I turned to him, meeting his lips, indulging him more than usual. He gave a grunt of satisfaction, cradling the back of my head with one hand. Then he was taking those tempting lips away from mine and looking down at me as he straightened.

He smiled, his eyes dancing. "Sorry I'm late, Valkyrie. Ready to go?" I nodded and rose to walk with him out to his beloved van. We were going to his place for dinner, and hopefully some more of the affection he'd shown me in his office.

Ghastly helped me in then got in himself raising the collar to his trench coat and angling his fedora down over his eyes. I thought it was good as disguises went since I could still see his eyes and make out the faintest hint of his scars. He knew very well I found his scars attractive and he grinned at me as he drove.

* * *

Ghastly had jazz music playing softy as dinner finished in the oven. I hadn't wanted him to go to the trouble, but he'd insisted a roast chicken will all the trimmings was no trouble and I realized as we sat and listened to the music how serious things were getting. Ghastly wrapped his arms around me, bringing me out of my thoughts and his lips were on mine, full and sweet.

I returned the kiss, feeling slightly dizzy, but not wanting to break the wonderful connection. Ghastly's skin seemed to be on fire under his clothing and I could feel the hard muscles of his chest as he pulled me closer. I ran my hands up and down his back lightly, trying to show him how very much I loved him.

Ghastly sighed into the kiss, then broke it off, ever the gentleman. "Mmm, let me check on dinner. We've got a few hours, so why not pick a movie for us to watch?" He asked, cradling me tenderly in one arm and I nodded happily. I was having trouble speaking tonight, but he seemed to understand.

I went over to the shelf and browsed his films. I noticed the utter dearth of horror movies and smiled. For a man that had fought on countless secret missions and in two wars he didn't go in for modern horror, or old horror apparently. I thought though he might appreciate the film I'd brought and slipped it into the player instead.

I'd thought a long time before bringing something, being sure to choose something that wouldn't however unintentionally hurt his feelings, and although I knew he might find the reference to monsters unappealing I thought it was a rather romantic film, which he would like, and a horror film, which I would like.

Ghastly came back to sit down beside me. "What are we watching?" He asked as he wrapped an arm around me, happily nuzzling into me.

"Foreign film." I said truthfully then settled in beside him, hoping I hadn't chosen poorly. As the music started and the credits for the silent film came on Ghastly's face broke into a grin of delight.

"I had no idea you liked Lon Chaney Sr., Val. I love this film and haven't seem it for ages." He said, clearly pleased and I felt relief flood through my heart. We watched as the Phantom guided the operatic career of the beautiful Christine then as the film progressed and the unmasking scene arrived I realized we were both holding out breath, hoping that it would somehow turn out differently.

It didn't of course and I winced in sympathy. "All that poor man ever wanted is for someone to love him." I murmured as the film drew to an end and Ghastly cuddled me close.

"That's all I want too, Valkyrie." He said, tilting my chin up to kiss me gently. I returned the kiss, then pulled back to touch my forehead to his. "I love you." He whispered, his arms gentle around me.

"I love you too, Ghastly." I said, melting into his embrace. Ghastly nuzzled into me and I laughed. He guided me back gently to lay next to me on the oversized couch, propped up on one elbow. "I do love you, you know." I said, touching his scars at long last and enjoying the look of rapture that crossed his face as he closed his eyes.

He caught my hand in his gently, kissing my fingertips with reverence, his eyes still closed, then placed my hand over his beating heart. "I adore you." He whispered, smiling gently. Then he was helping me to rise and escorting me to the table. "Dinner's almost ready." He said, leaning down to give me a chaste kiss.

Ghastly served me first and I smiled my thanks at him. He would, I realized, make an excellent husband. He'd been working hard all day, yet he'd insisted on cooking me dinner. He seemed to read my thoughts and looked over at me. "You know Valkyrie, I hope this is the first of many nights you let me do this for you. I enjoy taking care of you."

I smiled him. "Only if I get to cook for you on occasion." His face lit up and he nodded happily.

"That will be a first, to be truthful. I don't want to scare you, but you know I'm yours exclusively and-" He trailed off looking at me helplessly and I reached over to take his warm hand in mine.

"I'm yours, for as long as you want me. I'm kind of happy your van mysteriously broke down a few weeks ago just when Skulduggery was out of town. You wouldn't have planned that would you?" I asked and he grinned in reply.

* * *

**Aww. Now that was cute. About as hot as an ice cube, but cute. I am trying to figure out some Dexkyrie for you as per reader request, this just came easier.**


	8. Adagio- Dexkyrie

**Adagio- Dexkyrie**

* * *

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie or Dexter. Thanks to **mysterious guest **who requested some Dexkyrie! Also thanks go out the the amazing **FlawDiamonds **for inspiring this chapter with her own songfic. Also to **DarkAntidote **for reviewing Chapter 6. Also to everyone on DA who has been reviewing. Oh, "Adagio" is a song by Lara Fabian.

* * *

Valkyrie Cain was in love with a man everyone said was wrong for her and didn't care. Even now he was there, bathed in the moonlight of her bedroom. He was just returned from his latest adventure and looking at her as he set down his bag, smiling in the way he knew made her melt inside. Dexter Vex put a hand out to her and she went to him willingly. She touched Dexter's face gently and he smiled at her.

"Valkyrie." He breathed pulling her into his embrace, his lips sweet and insistent on hers. Valkyrie responded eagerly as she always did for Dexter, more than willing to let him do whatever he liked, and he liked doing everything he could possibly think of.

His lips were warm and sensual on hers, then they were all over her face and neck while his hands slid up and down, restless and seeking the spots he knew she loved best to be touched. It had been so long for both of them. Valkyrie returned his affections, matching him kiss for kiss in a way that made Dexter shiver in her arms.

Valkyrie's heart was pounding as she ran her hands up and down Dexter's black shirt, making the older mage grin knowingly. "Missed me, did you?" He whispered, his voice husky.

"You know I did." She replied, nuzzling into his neck, then tracing heated kisses along his collarbones in a way that always made him gasp in pleasure. She started to unbutton his shirt ever so slowly, and Dexter stopped her, gently putting her arms back around his neck. "What's the rush?" He asked, even though his hands were teasing at the hem of her tunic, seeking a way up to caress bare skin.

They found it and Valkyrie gasped as she always did at the feeling of his hands. She knew Dexter was putting all the love he felt for her into every sensual caress and his eyes begged her to tell him she understood. "I love you so much." She managed even as she felt butterflies start to dance and a sensation of being dizzy from holding herself back.

"Dexter." She gasped. "Please." and he was obliging her at last, allowing her to unbutton his shirt, but at an achingly slow pace, demanding kisses on his chest for every button. Valkyrie grinned into the kisses. He never failed to amaze her with his lover's games.

"Valkyrie, please." He said and she redoubled her efforts, adding slow passes of her hands across the solid expanse of his chest, enjoying the way he closed his eyes and gave in to the pleasure of her touch. She wanted him to know, she needed him to know that he was the only man in the world for her. He was her lover and her best friend.

She ran a hand through his hair, smiling as he echoed her movements, they were in a dance, echoing the attentions they received and as his shirt at long last was open and slithered to the floor her grinned at her. "You turn." Dexter whispered into her ear, his voice sweetly seductive.

Valkyrie at last gave into his questing hands, stepping back and loosing his delicious body heat so he could kneel to pull her tunic up ever so slowly, kissing every inch of bared skin, using his hands to raise heat in her body in a way that made her whimper. He grinned up at her from his kneeling position and she knew he'd done nothing but dream of this night for so long.

The reunion they'd both longed for and at long last it was here. Dexter was taking his time, assuring her of how very much he'd missed her, circling behind her in a crouch to grab the hem of her tunic and pull it upward as he rose, brushing her skin all so teasingly on the way with the backs of his hands. Valkyrie gasped, arching her back helplessly and heard his soft laughter in reply as he tossed her tunic aside.

Dexter embraced her from behind, pulling her flush to him as he buried his head in her hair. She could hear how shaky his breath was, could feel the trembling starting in his body. He feared as always that she would reject him, that she would pull away. It made her heart break as it always did and she turned in his embrace to kiss him once more, enjoying the heat of his skin against hers.

"Dexter, I've missed you so much." She breathed, trailing kisses up and down his neck, letting her hands roam over his perfect body. Deter shivered and she knew what he wanted. What he wanted more than the gentle nips that made him start in her arms, more than the feeling of her mouth in his, questing and seeking a connection.

She knew what he wanted, what he needed. He was begging now, in small gasps, repeating her name and she could no longer deny him. "I love you Dexter, please stay." She said, then Dexter was taking her into his arms, lifting her slightly off the ground and the kiss he gave her sent electricity thought her body.

He walked her backwards to the bed, laying her down and fitting his body into hers, every hollow and space she needed to be filled met and completed with the heady connection. The he was rolling onto his back, making her laugh as he pulled her on top of him, his strong hands on her waist. Valkyrie grinned down at him, enjoying the view and he gave her a look so filled with desire and need that she had to put her lips on his again, had to melt into his embrace. Dexter was making small pleasured sounds, getting slightly restless as she worked on the spot on his neck he loved best.

Then he had flipped her over and was grinning down at her. "I brought you something back." He said.

"I know you did, and if you just let me get the rest of your clothes off-" Valkyrie began and Dexter was laughing, pulling back to go to his luggage.

"Close your eyes." He said and she did wondering what he was up to. Dexter always brought her back gifts. Fine chocolates, designer clothes tailored just for her, jewelery, perfume. There was no end to what he would give her and she knew that, but what she wanted most was his heart, to know he would stay.

"You can open them now." He said and she did to find him kneeling before her his eyes soft and adoring. She sat up in surprise her eyes riveted on what was in his hands. A box, a ring box. But it couldn't be. Everyone told her he was a traveler, an adventurer, that no woman held his heart, not even her.

"Dexter, what-" She began and he opened the box. An emerald engagement ring was inside, and Valkyrie knew she had to be dreaming. Dexter took the ring out, his eyes still locked on hers and she looked into those eyes and got lost.

They needed no words, only her welcoming kiss as he slipped the ring on her finger, claiming her for his own. "I love you, Valkyrie Cain. I want to be with you forever." Dexter whispered and he rejoined her, his hand touching her face gently. Valkyrie took the hand and kissed it, then buried her face in his palm, drinking in his heady scent.

"Then be with me forever, Dexter, I love you." She replied. He smiled at her then and pulled her into his embrace and Valkyrie never wanted that night to end.

* * *

**I am very open to requests since that is the only way I know what pairing you want to read. I do have something in the works, a pairing I've never done before. Hmm, who could it be?**


	9. Putting out Fire- Valpine

**Putting out Fire- Valpine**

* * *

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie or Serpine. This is rather rubbish I think but I wanted to have a go at it. For some reall excellent Valpine go check out the amazing songfic collection by **FlawDiamonds**. A billion thanks to **FlawDiamonds**, **Kjdar**, **EllaHayleyRose**, and **Hellsgun EmmortalDead** for reviewing. Thanks to everyone faving and following as well. "Putting out Fire (With Gasoline)" is a song by David Bowie.

* * *

Serpine regarded Valkyrie Cain with emerald eyes that glittered with desire. It had been pitifully easy to lure her to his castle, and he couldn't believe how much she had changed. Dressed as she was in tight jeans and an off the shoulder top she looked far too good for him. But it had only taken an alluring whisper as he passed her on the street and she was under his spell.

Now she lay prone in his bed, waiting for Serpine to awaken her. He approached feeling his emotions warring inside him. Always his first instinct was to destroy her. But she was comely now, desirable. He skimmed his hands over her body, a soft growl building deep from with him.

He longed to touch her all over, but it wouldn't be much fun with her asleep now would it? Serpine awakened her with a touch of his gloved hand and she responded as he knew she would, giving into his desires by meeting his questing lips with hers.

How long had it been since he'd known a woman? He'd forgotten or they hadn't mattered. None of them mattered like she did. Serpine felt his breathing start to increase and told himself to be calm. He felt nothing for this woman. She was here to satisfy his desires and nothing more. He returned his attention to claiming her as his own as she wrapped her arms around him, trying to drag him down to meet her.

"All in good time, my dear. All in good time." Serpine said, enjoying the aching need he could feel radiating off of her. "Lay back down." He instructed and she did, clearly against her will as she struggled to free herself from the spell, to touch him and be touched. Serpine grinned, enjoying is power over her, trying to ignore the pang it caused in his heart.

Serpine was glorying in his power, in having her here with him at long last and it filled him like nothing else. He closed his eyes and tilted back his head as a groan of pleasure escaped him. Then he turned his gaze back on her. His smile seductive, his need to take her as his own burning inside him. He lay down beside her, caressing her with his gloved hand.

"I've wanted this hand on you for so long, Valkyrie Cain. Skulduggery denied me my desire last time, but it is just the two of us now. But you like that, don't you? You really wanted to be here or the spell wouldn't have worked." He murmured, pushing her hair to one side so he could indulge himself with tasting and kissing her sweet neck. He closed his eyes and listened to the music of her sighs in response to his seductions. Wouldn't it just be terrible if Skulduggery knew he of all people was seducing his younger partner?

The thought brought a wicked grin to the general's face and he took Valkyrie by the hands, bringing her with him as he stepped back from the bed. "You can make love to me now." He purred, and was happy he had. She looked at him, her eyes shining with love and devotion, then she was kissing him, her lips sweet and stirring fires inside him he thought had died long ago.

What was it about her? That she loved him or at least thought she did? Serpine tried to remind himself he didn't care what she felt, that he himself felt nothing, but it was hard to remember as she grasped the lapels of his suit jacket to bring him closer. His resolve broke, and he was wrapping his arms around her, letting himself get lost in her.

But it was true, his resolve was breaking. He was feeling things for this young woman that he'd promised that he would never feel ever again. But he did. He wanted to make love to her, not conquer her as he kept telling himself. He knew he risked loosing her, but he touched her again, releasing her from the spell.

"Go." He said hoarsely, turning his back to her. But she didn't go. He felt her hands on his shoulders and turned, shocked. He looked deep into her eyes, mesmerized. Then she was pulling him into a lingering kiss, her hands ever so slowly helping him out of he suit jacket.

Serpine's breathing was becoming ragged as he ran his hands over his precious Valkyrie. He adored her and now he had to prove it. He pulled back to grin at her. "Are you sure my dear?" He asked and she nodded. Then he pulled her back to him, his mouth eager to claim hers, even as he was walking her back toward the bed.

He lay down with her, not breaking the kiss, feeling her arch up into him and he groaned in pleasure. It had been so long. He allowed her to draw him down to her, allowed her eager hands to explore inside his now opened shirt. "Serpine." She breathed and he was out of the shirt for her, all too willing to let her lead.

Valkyrie's hands caressing his chest made him dizzy and he rewarded her efforts with a growl of desire, then started in once more on the sweet flesh of her neck, delighting in her gasps. He drifted ever so slowly down from her neck to her collarbones, flicked his tongue out to touch the sweet dip in her skin above them and grinned when she cried out.

Her hands were twisting in his black hair, trying to urge him to go further down, but he resisted. Instead he laid down beside her and looked at her, his emerald eyes flashing with desire. "I'd much rather see what you want to do with me, my dear." He said and her soft brown eyes lit up with excitement.

"You know what I want to do with you." She purred, her voice husky with desire and Serpine felt his heart lurch with desire and love. She straddled him, grinning down at him. Then she was kissing him, but keeping her body arched up as much as possible a maneuver that made him dizzy. Twice the general had faced her and twice she'd managed to strategize better.

Now he was helpless to do much of anything except snake his worshipful hands underneath her top to caresses bare skin. How he ached to do more, but she pulled back to grin down wickedly at him. "Bet you'd like this top off, wouldn't you?" She asked and he nodded. "What do I get in return?" She asked, clearly enjoying making him beg.

"Anything." He whispered hoarsely. She grinned again at his response and ever so slowly peeled the top off, revealing the lacy back bra underneath. She laid down on top of him, and the feeling of her flesh on his was nearly too much for him.

"You promised me anything, Serpine. Tell me what you know I want to hear." She said and he closed his eyes. Then the tears came as they always did, and he was helpless to resist her, as caught up in his magic as she was.

"I love you." He breathed. "I want you here with me. I need you." He began to weep and rose. He couldn't take it any longer, having this copy of the real thing, of the woman he loved and he gestured with his hand and the illusion ended. Serpine laughed. A laugh filled with pain and regret.

He was still as evil as he'd always been. But he'd been watching her every move ever since he died. The god killer. The woman who as she had grown had become a much more deadly adversary than he could have ever dreamed of. Then she found her power and became Darquesse and he knew he'd at long last found a woman worthy of him.

But there was no way to reach across the veil to her, to make his desires to be with her known. So he could only watch and suffer. Serpine heard the distinctive sound of her boots on the stone of his castle floor and turned. She was there. The real Valkyrie, but it wasn't possible.

Still her rose and went to her, helpless to resist her soft smile. "I heard you calling for me." She said sofly, and he went to her, dazed. How could it possibly be true? He'd ended the spell. Let his fantasy of having won her to his side end.

But she was here now, in the flesh, answering the call of his desires, of his love. Then she was wrapping her comely arms around his and he was loosing himself in her kiss.

**Yeah, the original idea was to let Serpine suffer at the end, but if Chinduggery makes sense to some folks, so does this. OK, hope you enjoyed that, but I need feedback to know if you did. I'm here for you the reader, you know. I have a request for some Ghastkyrie and if you want it to continue with the loose story that works for me. Also some Valduggery was asked for. But hey, I will do almost any pairing, straight, gay, whatever. Also will hopefully have some darquese/skulduggery for you at some point.**


	10. Loving You- Valcen

**I hate Myself for Loving You- Valcen**

* * *

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery, Ghastly, Saracen or Valkyrie. I tried to find this pairing and couldn't so I guessed at a name. Hopefully you think it is hot and awesome and not icky. This is my second dual songfic with **FlawDiamonds**, so please go check out her awesome story. Again we have no idea who picked what pairing until after we launch. "I Hate Myself for Loving You" is a song by Joan Jett. POV belongs to Val. **lidz12345 **for the review**. **Thanks to Last chapter alert!

* * *

Ghastly was pacing back and forth in front of his desk. It felt like he was going to explode with anger. At last he turned to me. "Why Saracen,Val? Why?"

"I keep telling you nothing happened, Ghastly. The most exciting thing that happened last night was that I fell asleep and Saracen drove me home. And you know why I was with him, until Skulduggery comes back I take who the Sanctuary gives me."

Ghastly sighed and rubbed his temples. "I'm not trying to yell at you, Valkyrie. But you're one of my best friends and I care about you. Saracen is well, he's no good around women."

"Oh, I don't know about that. I never get any complaints." A voice said from behind me. I turned to see Saracen lounging in the doorway a crooked grin on his face. "Tell him Valkyrie. I was good last night." Saracen said, laughter in his voice and I sighed. Ghastly just waved us out and he escorted me to his car, a dead sexy cherry red Mustang convertible with a black top that he currently had down.

I got in, murmuring my thanks to Saracen for getting my door. Nothing had happened the night before, well except for one little kiss. But that kiss had been enough to give me dreams about him. Saracen had a swagger to him. He often wore a suit but with the shirt open in a sexy slightly rumpled way and wore a neatly trimmed beard. He was handsome, and a flirt but he'd honestly behaved like a gentleman the night before.

He smiled at me now. "You could have told him you know, Val. Unless you regret kissing me." He teased lightly as he drove in the barely moving traffic.

"Oh, good. Because we happen to be stuck in a traffic jam." He said happily, pulling me towards him and I went willingly. Then his lips were on mine and it felt better than it had the night before, with his strong arms were wrapped around me. I wound mine around his neck and he sighed in pleasure.

Saracen's hands started to skim over my body and I was gripping his open collar hard, trying to pull his body closer to mine when the car behind us blared his horn. Saracen didn't want to let go and neither did I. He was taking the kiss deeper, his hand tangled in my hair when the horn blared again and he sighed. We parted and Saracen got us started up again.

He was looking over at me, his eyes dancing, a massive grin on his face. "That was wonderful. Val. Let a boy buy you breakfast?" He asked and I nodded happily. "I hope you know this is something more to me than just a good time, Val. I care about you."

I reached over and took his hand, then leaned into his shoulder. "I care about you too, Saracen."

* * *

We were back in the convertible after breakfast, parked on a side road. We were supposed to be on a stakeout and we were, sort of. Just a rubbish one. The radio was blasting a pounding song by Joan Jett, and we were more busy exploring each other than looking for bad guys.

Saracen was delving into my mouth with his, and I was encouraging him, letting him quest while my hands roamed up and down his chest. He had his suit jacket off and I felt a heat building in me and butterflies and I stroked his rock solid chest in slow passes, enjoying his gasps in response.

I had managed to unbutton several more buttons and started to indulge myself, starting at his neck, placing sweet, lingering kisses on his burning flesh. Saracen was repeating my name helplessly, and I was just getting him out of his shirt when he sat up abruptly.

"The suspects are coming, and don't ask how I know, I just know things." He said with a sigh as I handed him back his shirt. "But look at it this way, Valkyrie, we get to start all over again later." He said cheerfully.

* * *

I knew it was a mistake to be back in the car with Saracen later. That I should have listened to Ghastly. Especially as we drove to the beach, Saracen walking me out to the moonlit shore with his hand in mine and putting a blanket down for us. He also had a hamper with food. A moonlit picnic. With Saracen.

I'd told myself it was a really bad idea to accept his invitation. Because I did care about him, I loved him, but I doubted he really felt the same way. Saracen was watching me steadily as we ate. "I'm happy you came Valkyrie, we both needed the time together, just the two of us. I know it's been just us all day, but this is different. You do know that I'm serious about you, right? That I love you?" He asked.

I nodded, but felt unsure. He seemed to sense my hesitation. Our meal finished, he pulled me towards him. "I mean it, Val." He said, then his lips were on mine and he was wrapping his strong arms around me. I let myself get lost in the kiss, wanting it to last forever as I worked my hands up and down his back, trying to show him he was loved, that he was needed. Even if he was a man with a past. Saracen sighed into the kiss and pulled back slightly. "Valkyrie, I mean it. I'm in love with you. I know you don't believe me, but I am and this can't go any further, not if you don't love me too."

I looked deep into his eyes and knew he was telling the truth. "I do love you, Saracen, but all those other women-" He winced and turned away.

"None of them ever said they loved me, Valkyrie. Not even once. They used me and I let it happen, I've enjoyed myself but I've always felt hollow inside. All the women in the world don't make up for not being loved. And let's face it, I have rubbish magical abilities. I don't have anything to offer you."

I gently pulled him around to face me. "Saracen, don't say that! You're one of the Dead Men. You're a hero, your magic isn't rubbish it is just different and you should treasure that. We caught the bad guys today because of your magic or did you miss that part?" He smiled shakily and I continued. "I love you, Saracen, and only you. I don't want to just use you and leave you. I want you here with me for as long as you'll stay." I was blinking back tears. I loved him so much and just didn't have the words to tell him.

"I love you, Saracen. I've never been serious before. Never really cared about a boy or man. But with you it is different. You aren't trying to own me or tell me what to do. All you want is for me to love you." I finished softly, realizing that he was indeed in love with me. Then he had me in his arms and was kissing me gently.

We were taking our time, showing each other how we felt. He had to know how I felt so I put all of my attention into that kiss, meeting his lips, putting just enough teasing pressure into the kiss to send shivers through him. Briefly taking his upper lip in mine, then lowering my head to nip teasingly at his jaw. "Valkyrie." Saracen groaned in response and I nipped again, feeling his arms tighten as butterflies exploded inside me.

He was pushing me back gently, then, laying me down on the blanket while he kissed me all over my face. Saracen took off his suit jacket and rolled it up, then tucked it under my head, all while continuing to give me teasing kisses that had me gasping and shivering.

"Now where were we this afternoon?" He purred, laying beside me and grinning at me. I went to him, starting to unbutton his shirt, kissing every inch of exposed flesh with reverence. Saracen shivered as I reached the last button, then was happily shedding his shirt for me. Then we were laying side by side and I caressed his chest, his arms, his back. I ran my nails ever so lightly over his skin and he cried out.

I giggled at his response. "Oh, so that's funny, is it?" He asked, his voice husky. Then he had his hands up underneath my shirt. I gasped and arched my back helplessly and he grinned in response. His hands were sweet against my skin, drawing helpless whimpers from me I didn't bother to hide.

"Saracen." I begged, and he was peeling off my shirt oh so slowly. Taking his time, putting all of his attention into each caress, each kiss and teasing nip. I worked my hands in his hair, caressing, urging him on as I writhed helplessly.

Saracen peeled my top off and long last, bringing our bodies flush together, letting me feel the weight of his body on mine and the fire underneath his skin. He wrapped his arms around me and I was ready to go all the way with him, more than willing to seal out union when my mobile rang. I groaned then sat up with a sigh and answered, watching Saracen dress as I did.

I rang off and accepted my shirt with a sigh. "We have a case, we have to report to the Sanctuary immediately." I said, getting dressed. Saracen grinned and helped me up, then collected the blanket and basket.

"Ghastly just doesn't want us making out." He teased and I laughed. More than likely, he was right.

* * *

**I hate this pairing, I truly do.**


	11. Amazed- Valith

**Valith- Amazed**

* * *

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Tanith or Ghastly. "Amazed" is a song by Lonestar. This is Valith and if you don't like femslash, don't read. Val is older here, her 30s at least. Thanks so much to **lidz12345**, **mysterious guest**, **Roobarb02** and **khadijahsays** for reviewing Chapter 10. This one goes out to all the girls and women out there who ever realized they'd felt something more than friendship for another girl or woman and never had the courage to say anything.

* * *

I looked across the table to admire Tanith by candlelight. God she was amazing. I still wasn't sure how we'd found each other again after all these years but it didn't matter. All that mattered was the Remnant was gone now. She'd been fighting to get back to me ever since our meeting in the alley all those years ago when the Remnant had taunted me. I had thought the real Tanith was gone. Dead. But she was here now.

I looked into her eyes and felt butterflies like I did every time our eyes met. I could still remember the first time we'd kissed. When a friendly romp in the snow had turned into something more and our arms had been wrapped around each other and I was kissing the woman I'd fallen desperately in love with.

I could still remember everything about that day. Smelling her perfume mixed with the sweet scent of her skin and leathers as we held each other, the snowflakes drifting down to land like white jewels in her flowing blond hair. "I love, Tanith." I'd managed when we parted from our first kiss, and we'd both cried happy tears of relief.

"Oi, Earth to Valkyrie." Tanith said and I looked up startled. She gave me a warm smile. "Remembering our first kiss, are you? I can always tell." She said and her sweet smile brought a blush to my face. Figuring out we didn't feel sisterly towards one another had been the least of our worries. Figuring out whether either one of us was serious had been.

Tanith held our her hand to me and drew me away from our table. There was slow music playing and she led me out to the dance floor where I got to put my arms around her as we slow danced, and I kept getting lost in her eyes and the wonderful warmth of her close to me. At moments like that she seemed like a dream, someone far too good to ever be with me, and I didn't resist when she kissed me ever so sweetly, softly.

I smiled at her as we continued to dance, feeling the love from her enveloping me in a warm haze and only hoping she could feel even a millionth of what I felt for her in return. I didn't know how I stacked up against any of her old loves and didn't dare ask. I knew she'd loved a woman before and left, and at times my heart stopped and I was terrified she'd do the same to me.

I felt tears rise to my eyes and Tanith looked at me, cupping my face tenderly. "You know I love you, Valkyrie. I'm not running, I'm not going away. Trust me." She whispered and my heart melted as it always did.

We left soon after and I hugged Tanith tightly as we rode her bike home to Gordon's mansion. She'd moved in with me after her return and I was glad her pride hadn't kept her from staying. I needed her desperately. I needed her love, her heavenly warmth, her protection.

We weren't even inside when Tanith grabbed my jacket, pulling me into a searing kiss. I melted into her happily, feeling my heart race as it always did. I was helpless with her and she knew it. Tanith was gentle with me and although her lips were insistent she was taking her time, being considerate as she tenderly cupped my head.

My hands fluttered helplessly, then I let them come to rest in her hair, pulling her closer, opening up for her, no longer resisting as I let her delve into my mouth. I heard her helpless sighs mingle with my own and I realized she felt it too. The helpless need to give in, to yield to another person because you are so in love with them that you no longer matter to yourself.

We somehow managed to get inside, and both shed our jackets, reluctant to break the kiss. I wrapped my arms around her, enjoying the feeling of her pressed so close to me and she giggled as she wrapped her arms around me in return. "Now where were we?" She asked, arching an eyebrow, her voice husky.

I kissed her in response, only breaking the connection to explore her neck with my lips. She gasped one hand grasping my head firmly, directing me to her most sensitive areas and arched her neck obligingly for me, and I smiled into a kiss and then another. And then I was nuzzling her and nipping, growling in a way I knew made her shiver in delight.

Tanith hands found their way under my top, the barest tips of her fingernails touching my skin in teasing circles that made me jump. She cooed sweetly, switching to soothing touches, then was grinning wickedly at me. "Let me kiss it better." She purred, then she was lifting my top before I could stop her and kneeling so she could place heated kisses on my bared skin.

"Tanith!" I managed and she looked up with a satisfied smirk. But then her gaze softened and she was standing once more, cuddling me into her tightly. "I love you, Valkyrie, and only you. I'm staying. Please show me you trust me to stay."

I nodded, slightly dizzy as she led me into the living room. She switched on the fireplace then patted the rug and I sat next to her, cuddling into her warmth. "I love you, Tanith. It's just- It would kill me if you left now." I admitted, tears in my eyes.

"I won't." She said her voice a broken whisper. "I'm in love with you, Val. Full stop. There is nobody else. Why can't you trust me?" She asked, pushing my hair back gently.

"I do, Tanith. But all the others, didn't you love them too?" I asked, then the tears really did come and I couldn't help it. Tanith tilted my head up and kissed me gently in response. "I loved them, yes. But I'm in love with you. You're the one. There's only ever been you, I swear." I winced, thinking of poor Ghastly. I didn't even have to say a word the stricken look on her face told me she'd read my thoughts. I knew I had to fight, I had to rally, or I'd loose her forever.

I took a deep breath then looked deeply into her eyes. Tanith was waiting, trusting me not to abandon her because of my fears and I couldn't let her down. I opened my arms to her, pulling her into me gently. "I'm in love with you, Tanith Low, that's never going to change. I just get so scared. You seem like a dream. I'm so terrified I'm going to wake up and you won't be here." I said, caressing her face gently and she gave me a shy smile. Shy, but brave.

She grinned then, mischief starting to dance in her eyes. "Oi. You wait here. I got you something." Tanith leaned in and kissed me then was off, laughing happily as she ran to her room for who knows what. She came back, bouncing on her feet, motioning for me to rise.

I did, my heart pounding, hoping against hope she was hiding behind her back what I thought she was. Tanith approached, grinning. "Valkyrie, you've been my best friend since we first met. The person I love more than anyone in the world. The woman I've fallen in love with." She said softly. "I might not be an angel, but I'm loyal, you know that. Valkyrie Cain, will you marry me? At the Sanctuary? As soon as possible?" She asked in a rush as she knelt and presented me with an engagement ring.

"Yes, oh God, yes." I said happily as she slipped it on then rose to kiss me chastely. I looked into her eyes feeling the last of my fears melt away. At my gesture the radio came on and she squealed happily. I laughed, having forgotten how much she loved my magic.

We danced slowly, swaying to the music, murmuring promises to one another. I knew I could trust her to stay. That her word meant everything to her and she wouldn't have proposed if she didn't mean to stay. I closed my eyes and let myself belive in her, let myself believe in us and felt much better than I had in a very long time.

* * *

**I know I did this song for this pairing before, but I think this time it worked out much better. But to all the haters out there, I am pansexaul, deal with it. For those of you with open minds and hearts check out 'Tiffany's Proposal Video' over on You Tube. T'is awesome and her song use inspired this pairing.**


	12. Bad Romance- Valduggery

**Bad Romance- Valduggery**

* * *

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery, Fletcher, Dex or Valkyrie. "Bad Romance" is a song by Lady Gaga. Story is from Val's POV. She's in her 20s. Thanks a million to **khadijahsays **for reviewing the last chapter and here is the Valduggery a lot of people have been asking for. Lime alert! And this is the _tame_ version.

* * *

I was crying, again. Gordon had always told me not to listen to bad music and I wasn't. I loved Lady Gaga. But the song fit the reason I'd been avoiding Skulduggery for weeks. I didn't want to be friends with him as much as he kept trying. I wanted something else, something more. I'd even blocked his calls and texts and after a while he'd given up. Or rather he'd changed tactics, sending one of the Dead Men after another. I laughed sadly. Now I knew how Fletcher had felt when I wanted to still be friends, didn't I?

I needed to go for a drive, to get out, anywhere. Not dancing, away from people. I walked out to my new car. So many new toys I'd bought for myself and I still felt hollow because I missed the sound of his voice. But I was being realistic. Hadn't I been more of a pet or a mascot on the missions than an actual team member during the war? I sighed and got in, the lyrics still pounding in my head.

I knew it was wrong to be in love with Skulduggery. I was far too young and all other sorts of excuses. Not to mention that hot guys like Dex were more my speed. But that didn't change how I felt. I felt the air shift in the car as I drove and almost froze. Why hadn't I looked in the backseat? Why? Everyone knew killers with axes hid in the backseat. A shape loomed up and I almost screamed until I recognized the hat. The velvety voice came to me then. "Hello, Valkyrie. You're proving to be a very difficult woman to pin down. I don't suppose you could stop so I could drive?"

I nodded, relieved he wasn't an ax murderer and pulled over. As I slid over Skulduggery managed to snake his way to the front, his suit jacket brushing me as he passed. Either my graceful partner was getting clumsy or it had been on purpose. Skulduggery settled himself behind the wheel and looked over at me. "You've been crying." He said softly. I looked away. "I'd cry too if I listened to the horrendous noise you had on tonight. It frightened me so badly I had to hide in your car." He teased, his voice warm and gentle. Skulduggery reached over with a gloved hand and turned my head to face him.

"What did I do wrong?" He asked gently and I shook my head. "Valkyrie, we're partners, friends. We fought in a war together. Surely you can tell me?" He asked, his voice pleading. I shook my head furiously, resolving not to cry in front of him. "Who is he? At least tell me that. Did he do this to you, make you cry like this?" He asked, he sounded sad but his grip on the steering wheel tightened so badly it groaned in protest.

"He doesn't love me." I said at last and Skulduggery hissed through clenched teeth.

"Then he's an idiot, Valkyrie! And you don't need him. Come back to work. You and me, until the end." There was something new in his voice and I looked at him. Skulduggery's facade smiled sadly at me. "I'd always rather hoped you'd feel that way for me-" I cut him off with a happy squeak and a massive hug which somehow turned into a kiss that knocked his hat off.

We parted and I knew I looked stupidly happy and slightly dazed and didn't really care. Skulduggery looked at me and I swear his eye sockets glinted as he dropped the facade. "I'd like to see you try that again, my dear." He said, his voice dangerous. I couldn't help it, this time it was more of a super sonic squee only bats could hear as I tackled him, the cheap seat breaking under the force, and we fell back abruptly.

"Rowr." I purred, before kissing him hard on the teeth. Skulduggery's arms wrapped around me and he returned the kiss, dragging me more fully on top of him, his hands roaming. I had his suit jacket open and was working on his tie, nipping at his neck bones aggressively, trying to make up for years of denying myself.

Skulduggery shivered with each nip his hands starting to stroke. He paused to rip off his gloves in frustration. Then I could feel the bone of those hands that I'd wanted to touch so badly on my skin as he stroked my face tenderly. I turned my attention to his hands, capturing one, taking the tip of a finger between my teeth and grinning down at him as he gasped in pleasure. "Bone on bone feels good, does it?" I asked and he looked at me, a dangerous expression flickering over his skeletal features.

"I'll show you what feels good." He growled, then he'd flipped me as he'd done a million times during training and had me pinned under him. He happily shed his jacket and tie at my urging, and had seduced me out of my own jacket, his hands skimming my black tee-shirt reverently. Then they were traveling down my body, skimming my legs while I worked at unbuttoning his shirt. Skulduggery batted my hands away, pinning them behind my head. There was definitely a wicked gleam in his eyesockets.

"This," He said, his hands starting to roam to forbidden places, "is what," a teasing touch, "feels good!" I gave a helpless cry, and snaked a hand free, ripping at his shirt front, and Skulduggery let me for a second, the shirt tearing open, then stilled my hand, holding it to his bare ribs where his heart would be. "I adore you, Valkyrie Cain.' He said and I trembled all over, then looked up at him and sighed happily.

"Bad skeleton." I said happily and he laughed, letting me up. "Sorry about your shirt, Skulduggery." I apologized with a blush.

"Not as sorry as you're going to be in the morning over the broken seat." He said, clearly amused. "Shall we walk back, my dear?" He asked, titling his head and I nodded. We walked slowly savouring the cool night and enjoying each other's company.

"As much as I'd like to think I got you that worked up, you were listening to music on your computer, therefore I deduce you were watching a music video." I nodded slowly and Skulduggery fixed me with a stare.

"I do hope you don't equate me with a homicidal clown, but you'd look cute in a harlequin outfit." He said and I blushed.

"Wait, were you at the window _watching_ me?" I asked my voice rising in indignation.

"Indeed I was and there's precious little you can do about it. Except admit that you are madly in love with me." Skulduggery said, some of his usual arrogance coming into his voice. As if my being in love with him was a given.

"Skulduggery Pleasant!" I roared, using the air to grab his precious hat. I swear his eyesockets widened in horror and he started waving his gloved hands frantically.

"Now Valkyrie, darling, sweet, and most loyal combat accessory, please give me back my hat." He wheedled.

"Oh, you want it, do you?" I asked, grinning in mischief and he nodded. "Then come and get it!" I said, tucking it securely in the front of my shirt and taking off running. Skulduggery had looked gobsmacked at first since securing it involved showing off my cleavage, but then he was running after me and we were both laughing.

"Valkyrie Cain, when I get a hold of you!" Skulduggery called from behind me, closing the gap, then his arms were around me and we were soaring up into the night sky, and I squealed slightly in surprise. Skulduggery chuckled then stopped in midair, holding me close. "I know very well you can fly my dear, so show me." He whispered and I was standing with him, smiling. Skulduggery retrieved his hat, the back of his gloved hand lingering as he did it and I swear he was smirking at me.

He took a small player out of his pocket and clicked a few buttons and the orchestral version of _Bad Romance_ started playing. Skulduggery drew me into a dance, grinning as we whirled through the air. He drew me in close and time stood still as he kissed me as the music swelled, his hands finding my shoulder blades as I found his. And then we were whirling through the air again, dancing and laughing.

Skulduggery touched us down and bowed to me, then offered me his arm formally and I took it. We walked the rest of the way back to the mansion silently and the kiss he gave me at the front door melted me heart. He pressed my keys in my hand and was off in the Bentley, leaving me too stunned to move.

At last I broke out into a stupid grin and went into the mansion knowing there would be many more nights of dancing.

* * *

**If you haven't heard it yet, treat yourself to Bad Romance - Symphonic Suite on You Tube. Seriously. Also Joker & Harley Quinn-Bad Romance both were used in making this fanfic.**


	13. Dirty Angels- Dexkyrie

**Dirty Angels- Dexkyrie**

* * *

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery, Valkyrie, Dex, Ghastly, Tanith, the Black Cleaver, Darquesse or Rippers. A billion thanks goes out to **PierDreams**,** lidz12345**, **DarkAntidote** and **Lady of Shadows **for the reviews. Thanks for all the faves and follows as well and this pairing is now officially my most requested pairing. You go, Dexy! Oh, almost forgot "Dirty Angels" is a song by Kevin Kinney.

* * *

I heard a sound like a pebble hitting my bedroom window and froze. The Sanctuary war was long over, and a madman's fondest wish had come true. Magic had been exposed. The funny thing was, once the vast majority of mages gave the few lunatics who wanted mortal slaves a major beatdown, we'd entered a new era.

Most mortals once they learned we couldn't make them live forever or grant ridiculous wishes were content to leave us in peace, though every so often I got 'fans'. It had gotten so bad that I had a revamped Black Cleaver and several Rippers as personal guards posted at the mansion at all times. Because there was always a chance a deranged fan might manage to kill either Valkyrie Cain or Darquesse. So there was no reason anyone should have gotten close enough to throw pebbles at my window. Unless-

I went to the window and Dexter Vex waved madly at me, grinning. I waved back, telling myself this is what I got for dating the new Grand Mage of the Irish Sanctuary. But in my defense I'd seen Dex with his shirt off and never thought clearly since. I slid open the window and jumped to the ground giving a polite nod to the Black Cleaver as I passed. He'd stay at his post until relieved of duty, making sure no one got into my room.

Dexter escorted me away from the mansion and to his new sports car, getting the door like the proper gentleman he was, then we were roaring off into the night. We soon arrived at the Sanctuary and he escorted me into his office. Well, our office now that I spent so much time there. Dexter being very good at coming up with little problems he was sure needed my personal attention.

He locked the door and grinned wolfishly as he pocketed the key. Then he flicked on the radio and put on coffee. Dex turned to me, his handsome features unsure for just an instant, then he was crossing the room to me and taking me in his arms, kissing me with the searing passion that always left me breathless. I welcomed his passion as always, teasing him at first with barely parted lips, earning a growl of exasperation, and then I opened to him more fully and he was exploring insistently.

Dexter's hands started to roam and I swear he was using energy to heat them because I could feel their warmth even through my jacket. His hands slipped inside, skimming over me and the heat made me dizzy. I shrugged off the jacket for him, and he pulled back long enough to grin at me as the backs of his hands brushed teasingly up and down my bare arms. "What a naughty Elder, to come see the Grand Mage after hours." He purred and I giggled.

"Yeah? What about the big, bad Grand Mage driving her here, hmm? I asked, my own hands delving inside the suit jacket he's deigned to wear against the cold. Dexter gasped, his head tilting back, his eyes closing in ecstacy as I found every place I knew he liked touched. My hands continues to tease and he abandoned the jacket to the floor, encouraging me with his sighs and his own roaming hands to explore more fully.

I leaned in, drinking in his scent, brushing teasingly against him, then I was kissing him up and down his neck. "You're a wicked girl is what you are, and I love you for it." He gasped, then backed off slightly smiling at me. He undid a few buttons more than usual to his shirt, leaving it nearly open and grinned at me, his breath speeding up slightly. "Why don't you show me," he said, panting slightly, "just what it is you feel for your Grand Mage." I knew he meant it to be sexy, but there was the same wild, lost look he always got in his eyes. I'd never figured out why but Dex just expected me to leave him one day. It melted my heart like it always did.

"He knows what I feel. He knows I love him." I managed around the lump in my throat and he was soothing me, crooning sweet words even as he encouraged me to explore his exposed flesh with my hands. I explored carefully, following heated touches with cooling kisses, assuring him over and over he was the only man for me. I got him out of the shirt and was rewarded with a wonderful view.

Dexter wasn't just built, he was _sculpted_. Every muscle clearly defined, every inch of his skin wonderful to touch as I explored those muscles, teasingly reaching around to his back as my lips found his and I was walking him backward towards his office chair. Dex laughed, protesting, but I pushed him in with a gentle pulse of air. "Now, Valkyrie, just what do you think you're-" Dex stopped talking and just stared at me with a stupid grin when I stepped away, teasingly rasing my tunic and knotting it.

I gave him an impish grin, I knew he wanted more NOW and so did I, but that wasn't part of our ritual. I got us coffee instead and his stupid grin only increased. We both knew what was coming next, but we pretended we didn't. "You know, I heard the Grand Mage of the Irish Sanctuary isn't getting any work done." I teased. "Too bust chasing one of his Elders around his office."

"_Their_ office." He corrected, amused. "If said Elder wasn't so smoking hot and did wear such tight trousers and tops maybe he wouldn't." He teased back. I shook my head, amused as always. I swear we were speaking the same words as we always did, but the words didn't matter, the pause did. Because Deter had convinced himself if we could stop and start again there was something more than passion there. There was love, and I couldn't agree more.

We finished our coffee and he grinned at me, leading me gently to his couch. Well, our couch. It was overstuffed and I sank into it as I laid down, admiring the view as Dex stood in front of me grinning, his hands teasingly jammed in the belt loops of his jeans. He came too close on purpose and I snagged him by the top of the jeans using my shadows. Dex happily followed my pull and was gently lowering himself on top of me, propping himself on his elbows as he invaded my mouth, his passion more heated than before.

I arched up into him, crying out through clenched teeth just as his hands started exploring the exposed skin of my midriff. My mobile rang and I ignored it. The only one I answered to was the Grand Mage and as he was currently undressing me I knew it wasn't him. But it rang again and from the annoyingly shrill ring I knew exactly who it was. I heaved myself up with a sigh and dug out my mobile. "This better be good, Skulduggery!" I growled menacingly, just the way Ghastly has taught me.

"Well unless a new case isn't good. I think Elder Bespoke is striking a blow for Planned Parenthood. He happens to be at the Sanctuary as well and just rang me, telling me he was sure you'd be _delighted_ to take the case." I heard the chuckle Skulduggery didn't bother to hide, then the window to our office was being rapped on. I sighed and went over to let him in, an amused Dex getting dressed as Ghastly walked in.

"I hate you both right now!" I growled. "We _are_ married, you know!"

"Now, now my most loyal, combat accessory. " Skulduggery teased as heat rose to my cheeks. "We do have a case, and if people knew what you two were doing in this office-" His facade grinned at me.

"They'd be buying tickets." Ghastly said, almost doubling over with laughter. "You're a pair of weirdos, you know that? You live in this office for God's sake. These no reason for Val to go home and be picked up. Not to mention the act of pretending she needs bodyguards."

"Yes there is!" Both Dexter and I said at the same time and the other Dead Men howled with laugher.

* * *

Around three AM I crawled back in at the office window, Dex still amused over the interruption earlier in the evening. Of course he'd hung out with Ghastly after I'd been briefed, then Skulduggery had drug me around on what turned out to be a fruitless search for our latest suspect. Dex had coffee and a tray of pastries waiting.

"Dex? What?" I asked and he grinned. Then pointed to the desk calendar. Of course, our anniversary. I hadn't forgotten and went back to the window, pulling in the bottle of chilled champagne and two glasses. I didn't like to drink, it did nothing for me except give me a blazing headache, but this was a special night so I'd make an exception for the man I was madly in love with.

Dex soon had us seated and toasted me with the champagne. "To over twenty wonderful years with the most amazing woman I've ever met. May we have twenty more, and twenty more after that." He said, his eyes misting slightly and I smiled, nodding my agreement and fumbling around in my mind for a suitable toast as our glasses clinked softly.

"The the absolutely craziest Grand Mage and Dead Man I've ever met. I'm just lucky he was taking his stupid pills the day he agreed to marry me and hasn't wised up since. Oh my God, I've been sprinkling them in your food! Forget I said that!" I waved my hands dramatically and Dex roared with laugher.

It almost seemed to be a signal because Skulduggery alit on the windowsill (who do you think handed me the champagne and glasses?) and Ghastly walked in, followed by a sleepy Tanith. Our friends joined us and we spent hours over coffee and good food, enjoying our anniversary and happy to share it with our friends.

* * *

**Yeah, that started out slow, got kinda hot and then went fluff on me. But I am decompressing from Last Stand of The Dead Men, people! I need some fluff. And cuddles, I demand cuddles. And backrubs from Derek Landy. Wait, scratch the last part, it sounds kinda stalkerish.**


	14. Rich Girl- Valith

**Rich Girl- Valith**

* * *

A/N: I don't own Tanith, China, Ghastly, Gordon or Valkyrie. Thanks go out to **FlawDiamonds** for helping me with the song selection and **mgran44** for the Valith request! Thanks also go out to **PierDreams**, **lidz12345**, **DarkAntidote** and **XxbeautifulxX134** for reviewing and all the faves and follows. "Rich Girl" Is a song by Gwen Stefani.

* * *

The bass was pounding in the club as I was dancing with some girl I'd never met before. But it was Halloween I didn't have to know her name or pretend that I cared to know. "Nice costume!" She yelled over the music.

"Made it myself!" I yelled back. "And so is yours!" We both laughed. I had on the Eve pirate costume from Gwen Stefani's "Rich Girl" video. High red boots, a sexy black dress, red fingerless gloves and a pirate eye patch. The girl was dressed like a harajuku girl from the same video. We were dancing fairly close to the pounding rhythm of the music and life was good.

The DJ must have seen us because "Rich Girl" started playing and we cheered, the crowd starting to clap in time to the music and form a circle around us as we danced. We were the center of attention and loving it, free for one night to act as wild as we liked and make no apologies in the morning. Then the crowd was parting and a tall blond was striding towards us wearing the super sexy corset outfit with her natural blond hair done up in the same style as the video. The flower decorations only added to her natural beauty. Tanith. She caught my eye and started dancing towards me and I was drawn towards her, my lovely harajuku girl left to another partner.

Tanith grinned swaying in time to the music, her body almost touching mine. Then we were laughing as she did bump into me, just to get a reaction from the crowd. She leaned forward and I swayed back, the crowd cheered. Tanith winked at me, then grabbed me and dipped me, bringing me up to dance flush to her for several beats. "I heard you couldn't dance." She purred.

"Not waltzing. This is more like making out with our clothes on anyhow." I teased back and she laughed. We parted slightly, still swaying to the rhythm, Tanith ghosting her hands up and down my body and I indulged her, turning my back towards her and dancing ever closer, grinding my hips back towards her as my hands rose up over my body and I arched my neck in ecstasy, but never quite touching. We dropped towards the ground sexily, shaking our bodies to the beat and lithely rose back up. She laughed and grabbed me around the waist, nuzzling me as the song ended. "Bad girl." She mock admonished.

"You wouldn't like me if I was good." I purred and we went to a table for drinks. Just coffee and tea since we planned on taking her bike later. "You look smoking hot by the way." I said and Tanith grinned, bumping me with her hip then looking away as if it had been an accident.

"So do you, Val! And those dance moves! I still can't get over it. You know what they say dancing with people tells you about them right?" She asked sweetly as I sipped my coffee and snorted laugher when I started choking. I glared at her and she smiled angelically. This, I thought, was going to be a long night.

* * *

We were on her bike soon enough, Tanith taking corners so fast she left me breathless. I held on tighter as she sped up and she giggled over the communication system set up in my helmet. "That feels a lot nicer when you do it, Valkyrie. You're a lot softer than Ghastly." She said cheerfully.

"If you want kissed tonight woman, you won't be mentioning your exes." I growled and she laughed.

"Oh, the widdle girl is jeawous is she?" She taunted. I didn't answer because I was jealous and her taunting stung. I shrugged as she came to a stop for a red light. "Well?" She asked, her voice slightly nervous.

"Well, you're never going to be a super stud vampire either, so we're even." I teased back and she hissed in my ear.

"What? You're comparing me to a mangy vampire?"

"I could compare you to China."

"Valkyrie!"

"Saying my name already? God, I'm good." Tanith snorted laugher. That's what I liked about being with her. We could hurt one another but we recovered just as quickly. Because we knew our fights ended with weeks of stony silence on both our sides.

We got the the mansion. "Coming in?" I asked, settling my hands on her hips before getting off the bike and handing back my helmet. Tanith removed her own helmet and stared over my shoulder in horror. I whipped around only to feel her grab me from behind. I squealed in surprise.

"Cor, you're easy." She said, delighted as we walked up to the house, swaying to the Gwen Stefani that blasted out of my player. I gave her a wink and blew her a kiss, then yelped as she reached for me. I ran into the mansion and straight up the stairs, Tanith racing after me.

I ran down several halls, Tanith closing in, giggling like a maniac as she ran up the wall, raced up onto the ceiling and nabbed me as she flipped off to land in front of me and capture me in her heavenly arms. I didn't resist as she drew me in for a searing kiss, all too happy to return and double her affections.

I skimmed my hands over her body, knowing every place she liked to be touched, but being gentle and taking my time. If Tanith had taught me one thing it was to take my time and enjoy her like the treasure she was. Not that we ever went that far, but it was more full taking things slow even if she was smoking hot. Tanith deepened the kiss, exploring slowly and sensually and I was pretty sure my heart was going to stop.

Tanith sighed dreamily, wrapping her arms around me, then she was breaking off the kiss to look at me. "Are you sure about this, having me stay the night? I've got a reputation, you know." She said, and she looked wistful.

"God yes, I'm sure. I'm twenty eight Tanith. And I've been waiting so long to see you again. It'll be fun. Scary movies, popcorn, making out on the couch." I grinned and she giggled. We parted to go change and my heart was singing. It was wonderful having here there. Even better than any of the guys or other girls I'd dated.

I'd never gone any further with them than I'd gone with Tanith, mainly because they were smoking hot like her, but that was _all_ they were. Tanith has brains as well as beauty. People thought she was stupid because she was so bubbly but she wasn't. I'd seen her take down champion swordsmen and she was fluent in Shakespeare, being rather fond of his sonnets. She'd make songs out of them of course, really strange songs, but it was sweet of her because if she was singing them that meant she was taking me out to dinner or a club or just because she missed me.

We were both dressed in sweats soon enough and cuddled up on the couch, Gordon joining us. We both loved him dearly, Tanith being a huge fan, and we loved spending time together. Tanith had picked the films and she was giggling through them, especially the gory ones. The bad thing was so was I. Gordon looked at us and laughed.

* * *

I wished Tanith a good night and gave her a chaste kiss hours later and went to my room. Instantly I stilled. Something was different. I looked around reading the air currents. Then I saw it. A black balloon with a sealed card attached. I smiled, charmed. Tanith was always doing sweet things for me.

I opened the card envelope and smiled. On the cover was a black cat done out of some sort of fuzzy material and brandishing a toy pirate sword and trick or treat bucket. Inside instead of the typical Halloween greeting were the words 'Pop the balloon.' followed by a smiley face. I turned to the balloon, shook it gently. There was something inside. I stood back and drew on my shadows, popping it. Something flashed in the lights of the room before it hit the ground and I picked it up.

A skull and crossbones ring in gold. It was sweet, and overindulgent, but that was Tanith in a nutshell. I heard a tap on the windowsill and looked over. She was perched there, grinning and waving. I slipped the ring on and went to let her in. I handed her a card from the bedside table and she squealed happily.

Inside she found a golden cutlass necklace. Neither piece of jewelry was expensive. We'd both went to the same party supply store, but it was the thought that counted. All my life I'd been looking for someone as sweetly nurturing as Tanith. And now that I'd found her I didn't intend to let her go. We shared a lingering kiss then she was slipping back out the window, leaving me to my dreams.

* * *

**Yeah, I take the bus to cute town every time I write about these two, dang it. Still t'was fun.**


	15. Vision of Love- Darkine

**Vision of Love- Darkine**

* * *

A/N: I don't own Darquesse, Erskine, Skulduggery or Ghaslty. This takes place after the novels so the events Darquesse mentions never happen. Darquesse is in her 20s. Story is from Darquesse's POV. Go Darquesse! Oh, very special thanks go to **mysterious guest **for suggesting the pairing and to **PierDreams **for reviewing. "Vision of Love" is a song by Mariah Carey.

* * *

I looked at the sight bathed in moonlight before me and smiled wickedly. The Grand Mage of the Irish Sanctuary on his knees on the rooftop, his hands cuffed behind him, his power bound. I was pretty sure the cement of the rooftop had to be killing his knees but he didn't seem to mind. He was staring at me a mixture of desire and fear in his eyes and I loved it.

I let my shadows writhe around me sensually, putting on a good show for him. To have one of the most powerful men who'd ever lived helpless in my own power was intoxicating and I wanted nothing more than to dominate him and show him just how very powerful I was. I approached my shadows pulsing like my desire and I studied him. He was handsome to the point where women threw themselves at him, but as I approached and reached out with my shadows he cast a helpless look at me.

I started to caress him with my shadows, touching that flawless face and his eyes closed as he submitted. "I hope you weren't planning on being rescued by you friends anytime soon." I purred and he shook his head, shivering because he knew I could kill him instantly if I felt like it. "That's a good boy." I said and his shivering increased. This was fun. I undid the suit coat buttons and he opened his eyes as my shadows invaded. My hands followed the heat of my skin trailing the icy coldness of my shadows and he gave a small cry of desire between gritted teeth.

"Oh, dear. Did I hurt you?" I asked, pretending to care, withdrawing the heat of my hands and the coldness of my shadows and he shook his head, opening his eyes to look at me, his desire to be dominated radiating off of him.

"Please, it feels so good. Please don't stop." He begged and we both knew his torture had begun. I was playing him like a cat plays with a mouse, only this mouse was looking forward to being devoured. The more I didn't touch him, the more his aching need to be touched would grow.

"Oh, I don't know." I said and he opened his eyes to stare at me, to plead with me silently and I grinned. "You have been a very bad Grand Mage, maybe I _should_ punish you." I grinned and he laughed rising lithely to his feet. "They'll be after you, you know, when they know you're here willingly. Abduction?" I asked and he laughed again as I snapped my finger and his cuffs fell away.

"I've been a _very_ bad Grand Mage." He agreed, why don't you come over here and punish me?" I laughed and went to him. I'd give the man credit. He was so devotedly in love with me that he didn't fear me, a mistake perhaps, but one he made all too willingly as I pressed my lips to his, walking him aggressively backwards until I'd pinned him against the structure capping the stairwell.

I dominated him, taking what I wanted as my hands explored him and I knew he was enjoying every minute of it. He was submitting. Letting me take his lips with mine, opening his mouth to my mine, letting me invade in slow sensual passes that drew cries of desire from him. I got him out of his suit jacket, my hands roaming up and down his good shirt.

It would be a pity to rip it, I thought, and he was already undoing the buttons for me as it was. I pulled back. "Who told you would could do that?" I asked, arching a brow, keeping my face and voice devoid of emotion and he froze, terrified he'd gone too far, that he'd angered me. But too much actual pain wasn't fun, even for me so I gave him a smile and he laughed, continuing. "Good boy." I purred and he looked at me, delighted. His eyes shone with love and desire and I couldn't have told you at the moment which of us was more dark and twisted.

I took my time with him now, reminding myself to be gentle even though I could have snapped his neck with the hand that caressed it. He seemed to realize the danger he was in but only mewled helplessly, enjoying being utterly dominated. I grinned, using both hands now, caressing his chest, feeling the fiery heat that burned just beneath.

Erskine didn't dare touch me in return. We'd done this often enough that he knew he wasn't allowed. He was my plaything, my toy and as long as he remembered that I wouldn't loose my temper and kill him. I have to admit that at times like that I didn't know if it was just my sick and twisted desire to dominate him that I felt or it was a kind of love, but I didn't really care.

"I bet they're searching for you, even now. Such an important, important man." I mocked cooed, herding him towards the center of the roof with my shadows where he went all too willingly. I considered the cuffs, but bound his wrists together with my shadows instead, pulling his arms up above his head and securing the shadows to a length of pipe. I looked at him, tempted, sorely tempted to make a whip out of my shadows and beat him for being stupid enough to ever trust me, but I had the feeling he'd enjoy each blow as a sensual caress so I denied him the pleasure.

Erskine looked at me, unable to stay silent any longer. "Darquesse, I love you, you know I do. Why won't you say you love me too? Please, please. I'm begging. Is that what you want? Then I'll beg, just say you love me, just once." He begged and I laughed. Erskine Ravel had to be the craziest man on the planet and he never did know when to keep his mouth shut. He'd started these games where I abducted him, thinking he was in control, but he never really was.

Still, his begging let me know we'd gone far enough. He'd taken all he could endure before it actually got painful and even I wasn't that cruel. I gestured and the shadows faded away into nothingness. "If I didn't love you, I'd never have agreed to kidnap you in the first place. This is what, the fifth time in a month? Thank God they expect it by now. They almost managed to kill me the first time." I said, smiling fondly. Because the Dead Men had thought he was in trouble and I'd narrowly avoided being killed as I'd massed my shadows and taken him.

Now the most protest my appearance met with was a long-suffering sigh from Ghastly or an impolite gagging sound from Skulduggery. I held my arms out to Erskine, the game over and he came to me willingly, takin me into his arms and sharing a long, lingering kiss of mutual adoration before we parted. I nuzzled into him, enjoying his warmth. "You're a strange man, Erskine Ravel, and I love you for it." I said softly and his warm laughter washed over me.

He got dressed and smiled at me. "Supper?" He offered, walking me to a basket he'd hidden earlier on the rooftop.

"You clever sod you, I'd be delighted. I take it from the way your eyes are popping out of your head that the Grand Mage approves of my black catsuit?" He nodded, then turned to getting out a blanket and food for us. I watched not sure why I loved him or how it helped me stay in control but it did. I indulged my darkness just enough with him and he willingly submitted to it, knowing that it was all that kept me from going on a mindless rampage and fulfilling the visions so many had seen of the end of the world.

Because I didn't want the world to end I'd taken him up on his offer to by my prey. I still remembered that night, still remembered my surprise at not being able to kill him when I'd killed countless others without a thought. I reassured myself that just because I could, it didn't mean I had to. I could turn the Sanctuary neon pink if I wanted and I had no real interest in doing that either.

I joined Erskine when he had everything ready, rewarding him with another lingering kiss, my arms wrapping around his neck as he wrapped his protectively around me. He'd truly fallen in love with me and maybe that was what had saved us both. "I love you." He said, cupping my face in his warm hand gently and I closed my eyes reveling in the sensation.

Erskine was still alive because he fascinated me. Most people feared me, but he never had, ever. Not even when he knew how helpless he was and that touched me. I'd never been given that gift before, that level of trust. It was so very good to not be alone anymore, to be with the one person who was sure he could lead me in the light. We both knew I'd most likely kill him in the end, but he was willing to try. He fed me and I let him. It was nice having a Grand Mage for a pet, all things considered.

* * *

**Darquesse is such a naughty thing, isn't she? But good for her, making a pet out of Erskine, hope you liked it! Remember if you don't suggest a pairing I can't eventually get to it. I'm not ignoring any past suggestions by the way, some just have to percolate longer than others. Well I'm pretty much skiing the orgy one, but other than that they're all good. **


	16. Poison- Valith

**Poison- Valith**

* * *

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie or Tanith. Val is in her 20s. Thanks to **mgran44** for the pairing request and **lidz12345 **and **FlawDiamonds** for reviewing. "Poison" is a song by Alice Cooper. Lime alert!

* * *

I was getting dizzy and that is never a good sign. Tanith was walking around me, grinning in wicked delight. "What's the matter, cat got your tongue? I asked how you liked it." She purred coming closer, running a manicured hand across my shoulders. I tried not to make a sound but I think I hissed in desire and she laughed. She was wearing a lacy black catsuit that clung to her body like a second skin, and the skimpiest of underclothing barely hid anything beneath it.

Sexy black heels made her long legs even longer and the black studded dog collar just added to the outfit. "You can't go out like that. You'll get arrested." I managed and she grinned, putting a thumb through the loop of the dog collar and looking at me from under her eyelashes. "Then why don't you dress me?" She asked wickedly.

Her black leather dress was hanging on the door and it was all I could do to go get it and unzip it. I tried to hand it to her and she shook her head. "No, you have to hold it so I can step in." She teased and I did, trying to ignore her long shapely legs encased in all that lace as she stepped in. "Now be a good girl and zip me up." She purred and I did, my fingers trembling. She turned as soon as I was finished, knocking me back into the wall with the force of her embrace, her lips coming down on mine hard and insistently, her hands roaming into forbidden zones and I cried out, then awoke with a start.

Tanith and I were on a stakeout and she stared at me like I was crazy. "Are you OK, Val?" She asked and I nodded weakly. What could I say to her? That she was the woman of my fantasies? That would have ended any friendship we'd built since she'd returned. Tanith shivered against the cold, then was cuddling into me and I cringed slightly, but then wrapped an arm around her.

"Big baby." I said and she giggled, snuggling in closer.

"Can I put my hands in your pockets, I didn't wear any gloves." She asked, smiling up and me and I nodded. I felt her hands slip in, as cold as ice and let her cuddle in closer. "Mmm, you're warm, and soft. So what were you dreaming about?" She asked, doing her best impression of a cute little kitten so she could cuddle closer still and it was working.

"Uh, well. A girl." I admitted that much, hoping she'd get off my lap.

"Oooh! I like girls. Was she pretty?" That was news. Welcome news.

"Very."

"Mmm, did she have long brown hair, I go for girls with long brown hair." She said grinning at me goofily, then she was laughing. "You were _moaning_, Val. Oh my God, I had to hit you to wake you up. But I didn't want to." She said, grinning devilishly. I blushed and looked away. "Aww, don't blush. There's nothing wrong with liking girls. Especially if they have brown eyes, I go for brown eyes that remind me of melted chocolate. They make a girl look yummy."

"You're a strange woman, Tanny. Now get off, would you? I can't feel my legs anymore."

"Aww, but I'm cold and you're hot. Really hot," She said and her hands were roaming up and down my body, then she was making my driver's seat go back as she straddled me, a wicked grin on her face as she ever so slowly unzipped my jacket then ran her hands up and down on top of my sweater. I responded, my hands reverently touching her where I could.

I wanted to tell her so many things. But then she was sliding me out of my jacket and bringing me up into a searing kiss, making my blood pound in my ears as those sweetly poisonous lips met mine and she was drawing me in, entering my mouth as my jacket fell away, then I was the aggressor, grabbing her with a throaty growl and dragging her back down on top of me as she shed her own jacket.

"Mmm, so you like this, huh?" She asked, sitting back up to straddle me as her questing hands found my sweater, then were skimming my legs. I nodded helplessly and yelped, my back arching when her hands found their was under my sweater, touching bare skin. She took my mouth with hers again and my hands were moving over her frantically, desperate to give her as much pleasure as she was giving me.

There was a bang at our window and we paused. The suspect was looking at us, frowning. Tanith rolled down the window. "Go away. I'm making out with my girlfriend."

"That's indecent, that is." He complained and Tanith got out, did a truly loving spinning kick that knocked him out cold and cuffed him. She dumped him in my tiny back seat and grinned at me.

"He ought to learn to mind his own business. Let's get him back to the Sanctuary then." She said cheerfully and I nodded, putting my jacket on hastily. "You_ are _my girlfriend by the way, Val. I'm pretty sure it was my name you were moaning in your sleep."

"Tanith! I'm going to wreck if you keep talking like that." I managed to squeak and she laughed. We dumped off the suspect, Tanith cuddling up to me as we walked back to my car. She turned me to her, her sweet eyes gentle and uncertain.

"You never said if I'm your girlfriend, you know." She said quietly. I stroked her long blond hair back gently, then pulled her in for a kiss so searingly hot we were both left gasping.

"You know you are. Breakfast?" I purringly offered.

"I'd like _you_ for breakfast."

"Tanith!" I squeaked in shock and she laughed, drawing my back into her strong arms. Her lips found mine and we took time to savour the embrace this time. There was still fiery passion but at a pace so slow I had to break off before she did and she grinned impishly at me. "You do know I'm a virgin, right?" I asked and her eyes went wide in shock and she started a stuttering apology as we got in the car.

"Hush. I'm twenty eight for God's sake. Besides, you' never asked what you were wearing in the dream. A lacy black catsuit with barely anything underneath. So where to?" I asked sweetly and by the heated look in her eyes I guessed she wanted to go home to the mansion where she was staying with me.

* * *

I barely had the door unlocked, when we were exploring each other again, staggering inside and hitting the wall as Tanith's lips and tongue demanded access to mine and I gave in, feeling fire rushing through my veins. Tanith got my jacket off then shed hers and took my hand, leading me to the bedroom her eyes dancing with desire. "Wait here. I've got a surprise for my little mind reader. I think I'll get dressed to go out for breakfast." She purred teasingly.

Tanith went to her room and returned a short time later and I felt my resistance slip away as my dreams became reality. She prowled into the room saying something I didn't quite catch as she hung something on the door.

I was getting dizzy and that is never a good sign. Tanith was walking around me, grinning in wicked delight. "What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" I asked how you liked it." She purred coming closer, running a manicured hand across my shoulders. I tried not to make a sound but I think I hissed in desire and she laughed. She was wearing a lacy black catsuit that clung to her body like a second skin, and the skimpiest of underclothing barely hid anything beneath it...

* * *

Well it only took twenty bazillion times but I think I got these two as a hot couple at last, whoo-hoooo!


	17. Viva La Vida- Fletchduggery

A/N: I don't own Fletcher or Skulduggery. Thanks to **Roobarb02** who suggested this pairing and **mgran44 **for reviewing Chapter 16. If you don't like gay romance pairings I'd bail, now. You have been warned. Oh 'Viva La Vida' is a song by Coldplay.

* * *

Fletcher looked at Skulduggery uncertainly. He'd been finding excuses to teleport into Skulduggery's house, his Bentley wherever he was as of late, and as usual the Skeleton Detective seemed annoyed to seem him. Fletcher felt his heart start to beat faster when that skull turned towards him, the voice and shadows of the room adding anger and displeasure to the handsome features. "What do you want now, Fletcher? Valkyrie isn't here." Fletcher flashed a weak smile in response and an annoyed Skulduggery folded his arms and looked at him.

Fletcher dropped his head, licking his upper lip, then bit it nervously. Why was it so hard to say what he'd wanted to say for all these years? Why? When all he'd ever wanted from the first moment he'd saw Skulduggery was time alone together like this to say what he had to say. But he knew he was going to get rejected, and that it was going to hurt, so maybe it was now or never, right?

He walked forward, closing the gap to face Skulduggery where he leaned against the wall, staring at Fletcher from under the brim of his dark blue hat that was tilted down over one eye at a rakish angle. And that was all it took. The sight of Skulduggery looking like that, the smell of bone and good suit and something, he swore it had to be Skulduggery's cologne? Or was it his own? He didn't know, but he was dizzy and his heartbeat was like thunder in his ears and he leaned in closer, grabbed those good lapels and drug Skulduggery into a searing kiss.

He expected a slap in the face of course, or maybe to be shot. He didn't expect for the kiss to be returned, for Skulduggery's teeth to press firmly into his and to feel those long arms wrap around him possessively. Then the teeth were opening, granting him access, no demanding he take it and Fletcher was all to happy to explore. There was a surprising taste to Skulduggery's maxilla and teeth but Fletcher couldn't pin it down as the pleased grunts and questing hands on Skulduggery's part were distracting him.

Skulduggery walked him backwards, pinning him to a wall and Fletcher was gasping and trembling as those teeth pulled away from his eager mouth and started in on his neck and his gloved hands started deep powerful contractions wherever they explored, turning Fletcher's toned body into putty. Fletcher was gasping, almost crying as Skulduggery's hat got knocked to the floor and he could at last caress that skull. He was as tender as possible and Skulduggery looked up, startled, then released Fletcher from his skeletal embrace.

Hollow eye sockets stared at him for the longest time, then Skulduggery picked up his hat and put it back on. "I wondered if that would ever happen. Your curiosity is satisfied then?" He asked and Fletcher winced at the same amused tone he always got.

"Didn't anything that just happened matter to you?" He asked and Skulduggery stared at him. "The entire time I've know you, I've always got the sense you hated me. But that couldn't stop me from feeling the way I do for you. I know you don't want to hear this, but I love you."

Skulduggery laughed, but there was a warmth to it. "Really now? That's very interesting because I've wanted to kiss you like that for the longest time." He seemed to grin and Fletcher felt himself blushing. He didn't resist when Skulduggery drew him back into his arms, still clearly grinning.

"Now then." Whispered that velvety voice that made his whole being tremble, "Why don't you try that again? Or maybe I should, hmm?" Then Skulduggery's gloved hands were cupping his face as his teeth found his lips, much more gently this time, but sweetly insistent that Fletcher give in, that he yield and he did letting Skulduggery take the lead.

Skulduggery was gentle, taking his time now as those gloved hands drifted down, finding the planes and angles of Fletcher's toned chest, drifting down to caress his ribs and dance teasingly across his stomach. Fletcher giggled, he couldn't help it and Skulduggery pulled back with an amused laugh. "Ticklish, are we? I can see you're going to be a lot of fun to be with." There was the same amused tone, but there was fondness in it as Skulduggery teasingly ruffled his hair out of place.

Fletcher laughed and ducked, then of course had to fix his hair and Skulduggery snorted in amusement. "Coffee?" Skulduggery asked almost shyly, stuffing his hands in his pockets and Fletcher nodded, following him into the kitchen.

"You know, everyone thinks being the last Teleporter is everything, that I rule the world and in a lot of ways I do. I can have almost anything I want, but-" He shrugged and Skulduggery flashed him a sympathetic smile.

"It's lonely. People only want you for what you have and when you aren't useful anymore and won't play by their rules they hate you. I know." The sat and Fletcher looked at Skulduggery in surprise. The older mage had always intimidated him, he still did, but he'd never seen this side before, Skulduggery seemed almost vulnerable and although Fletcher longed for a lover who would protect him, he found himself longing to protect Skulduggery as well.

"So what happens now?" He asked, looking at the coffee Skulduggery handed him. They'd sat in easy silence for a few minutes but he figured they had to face the truth. What had happened was wonderful, but it wasn't plausible, was it? He wanted Skulduggery to be his sword and shield to defend him against the world because he was tired of making it on his own. Tired of being so cold and lonely.

He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and looked up, blinking back tears. "That depends on you, Fletcher. Do you regret kissing me?"

"God, no!"

"Good. Then you stop by whenever you feel like it, since you never stay anyplace I can find you, and we'll play it by ear, shall we?" Skulduggery leaned down and kissed him softly and Fletcher closed his eyes, thankful he'd found someone at last.

* * *

**Oh, yes I did!**


	18. I Just Can't Stop Loving You- Ghastkyrie

A/N: I don't own Ghastly, Skulduggery, Valkyrie or Erskine. Val is in her 20s. Thanks for all the reviewed. This songfic is a collab with **FlawDiamonds** we won't know the pairing the other one picked until we launch. Enjoy.

* * *

I was working with my hair up when I felt the brush of soft lips against the nape of my neck and the delicious warmth of Ghastly's strong frame pressed up against me, melting into me, lulling my senses. I closed my eyes and sighed, giving into the sensation. "Hey, why don't you knock off work for five minutes?" He murmured in my air and I smiled as his arms wrapped around me.

"I don't know, Ghastly. The Elder I'm doing paperwork for might kill me if I do." I teased and he chuckled, turning me around gently to face him. He took my lips with his gently, his large hands holding me tenderly.

"And if he promises not to?" He purred, his eyes lit up with sheer happiness over seeing me even though we'd only been apart five minutes. If he was going to be this affectionate every time Erskine sent for him, I'd start paying the Grand Mage to do it. I let my hands start to roam, luxuriating in the feeling of the muscles of his broad back under the material of his silken vest and shirt.

I smiled up at him, and he grinned at me. "If he really, really promises? Then he can do whatever he wants with me." I teased and his eyes lit up. I pulled his head down to meet mine, reveling in the feeling of his lips, tracing his scars gently, stroking the flesh in between, trying to show him I loved all of him, completely.

Ghastly responded as he always did, ever so gently cupping my head in one of those large lands as he let me take the lead. I deepened the kiss, parting my lips encouragingly, and he responded by doing the same, but he was shy, sweetly holding back, not daring to take anything I wouldn't give him. I took the lead, being tender because I sensed a great loss in him. I was gentle, tender as I made my way reluctantly from his mouth to trail kisses down his neck, feeling him shiver and I was grinning into my kisses. "Valkyrie."

Something in his voice made me stop and look at him. "Yes, Ghastly?"

"Tell me you love me, please?" I looked at him in shock.

"You know I love you. I wouldn't be here if I didn't." He smiled but pulled back clearly unsure and I wondered just how long I'd get to pay for my past. "Ghastly, I love you." I said, stepping closer, but he gave me another uncertain smile and I walked past him out into the hall, determined not to cry in front of him. Erskine's office door was open and he motioned me in. I didn't even say anything.

"Take a cab home, Val. Let him start to miss you. You'll miss him too and then you'll both know if this is real. Go on then, go home. Don't make me order you." He said smiling gently and it was all I could do not to start crying in his office.

* * *

I was miserable. I would go walking at night and swear I heard Ghastly's voice on the wind and my heart broke. All I wanted to do was to touch and hold him. I needed him but did he need me? Tears stung my eyes and I heard his voice again. "Valkyrie." I looked up and saw him walking down the moonlit street towards me and I broke into a run to meet him.

I tackled him and he laughed, picking me up easily and turning around as he held me aloft before setting me down gently. "I missed you so much." He whispered, and leaned down to kiss me. The touch of his lips on mine after so long was electric and he must have felt it too because we both gasped and pulled back suddenly to stare at one another in silent awe. I smiled shyly and ducked my head biting my lip.

He led me without another word to the van and smiled shyly. "Don't take this the wrong way, but-"

"Yes?"

"I want you to be my girl." I squealed and hugged him. "And I want to take you to my shop, all right?" I nodded trusting him. I wasn't stupid I knew what a lot of men would have meant by that especially so late at night, but this was Ghastly, if something did happen it would be because we both wanted it to. "I missed you." He said, reaching over to take my hand and I smiled at him.

"I missed you too. How on Earth did you find me?" I asked and he flushed slightly.

"You told me once you went walking when you couldn't sleep. And I'd already tried the mansion." He admitted and I smiled at him gently. We rode the rest of the way there in silence. Ghastly insisted on getting my van door and the door to the shop and I let him, touched. He wasn't the type of man to let a door slam in my face like Skulduggery would have, but it was still a sweet gesture and different somehow from when he normally did it.

Different, I realized because I'd come here willingly and this meant we were a couple now. It wasn't just seeing each other or even something we could call dating. It was more than that. "Tea?" Ghastly asked as he helped me out of my jacket. His hands came back, skimming over my belly and I felt butterflies start to dance inside me.

"That would be lovely, thank you." I said, leaning back into him, enjoying his warmth and the feel of his toned muscles as his arms wrapped around me from behind. I closed my eyes, not even daring to breath, then felt his sweet lips on the side of my neck. But he didn't pull away like he usually did. Ghastly started to work on my neck, adding nips just firm enough to make me gasp in delight as his hands started to caress my shoulders.

His hands trailed down my arms then were roaming all over and I wanted so badly to turn around, but he walked me forward until we came to the couch, then and only then was he in front of me, but only so he could pull me down beside him. He took my mouth with his then, no longer holding back. I was surprised t just how insistent he could be and eagerly welcomed his explorations and gave into his temptation to do my own exploring.

I worked at the buttons to his vest, freeing then at last so I could reach inside and I felt his body tense then relax at my touch. One hand started playing with my t-shirt, ever so slowly pulling it up until he could massage bare skin with his thumbs. I cried out and he pulled back, startled. "Are you all right?" He asked worriedly and I nodded, then pulled him in close for a heated kiss while I worked on his shirt.

Ghastly pulled back with a laugh. "Here, let me." He said, then he was willingly shedding the garment and I could explore his silky smooth skin at last. I never knew a man could feel like that, and I trailed lingering kisses across him chest, and would have dipped down further in response to his delighted groans, but he pulled back, gently putting distance between us. "Please, Val. If we go any farther- I don't want that to happen, not tonight." He sat up and kissed me chastely as I rose with him. "Still love me?" He asked with a gentle smile and I sighed and nodded. "Good."

He dressed and for some reason the gesture made me blush and look away and Ghastly chuckled. He got up to make us tea and smiled at me. "I'm serious, Val. If you are."

I nodded. "I am."

"Then, Valkyrie Cain," he said setting down his tea and coming around his work table, "will you marry me?" He flexed a large hand, showing me the bare palm, then curled the fingers into a fist and opened it with a flourish and an engagement ring sat in the palm of his hand.

"Yes." I said, so happy I could barely speak and he slipped the ring on my finger.

"In that case, where were we?"

* * *

**Hope you liked it.**


End file.
